COG of the Clone Wars
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Now matter what war it is, not matter who's claiming to be good and who's bad. Both sides are selfish in their own way. But when a third faction comes into play, claiming to be merely primitive to them is more than just that. Republic, Separatists it doesn't matter however this faction is about the people of this galaxy. And we'll show em the true meaning of WAR! We are the COG!
1. Prologue

**What's up Gears? And Welcome to my Gears of War/Star Wars the Clone Wars fanfiction, COG of the Clone Wars!**

 **Now I will admit this right now, doing Star wars stories is something completely new to me, and I will try to do my best with it. Now I've been playing a lot of Gears of War recently, like Horde 3.0 in Gears of War 4, Completing Gears of War 1 on insane with my brother in Co-op and still planning on doing the other 4 games.**

 **It has given me a lot of inspiration to do this and get this plot bunny out of the way. Now I must remind you that in the testing stage, if I can get 5 reviews that are constructive an positive I will continue it. I apologise if it feels a bit rushed but this the best I could come up with and I figured Starting at the second battle of Geonosis was as good as any.**

 **When I look in the section of these two crossing over I don't see much in it. I hope this will make up for the lack of stories in this section.**

 **Now enough outta me, I hope you enjoy this piece of work I've put together!**

* * *

COG of the Clone Wars

Gears of war/Star wars the Clone Wars

* * *

 **Prologue: Are** _ **YOU**_ **ready for war?**

If there is one thing about an army is that you can make hundreds, thousands or even millions of expendable soldiers to fight your battles, but having quality over quantity is something I can really agree on if the choice was there in front of me. Machines and slaves don't win wars they only prolong them and usually battles are fought other than the battlefield itself. But hey what do I know right? I'm no soldier or "Jarhead" as the military term calls them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or that's what I told myself before this happened.

It was just a normal weekend for me playing Gears of War 4 Horde mode, mowing down unfortunate DB's and Swarm Drones with my MK.2 Lancer with either bullets or the very scary Chainsaw Bayonet which was used to saw motherfuckers in half if they got too close. I usually play the game mode that lets you go to just 25 out of the 50 rounds since going all the way to the full 50 rounds is something I feel needs to be done with friends and in a private game. I mean don't get me wrong I got nothing against it, it's just that I can get more out of the Horde mode if I just go halfway. Then I can just get back into it and go another 25 rounds.

Plus it was a good way to get some Horde Booster packs with the Credits I've earnt during the matches. When it comes to Gears of War Multiplayer, I'm more of a PVE rather than a PVP player since I like working together with other people rather than against them. Also whenever I look at Gears PVP, everyone just seems to use the Gnasher Shotgun and nothing else. I may not have played much of Gears of War 3's multiplayer, but I bet the Sawed Off Shotgun really pissed people off, just gonna point that out there.

Anyway, I had just finished the match and was going to buy some packs with the bunch of credits I had saved up for some time. Until I saw a small icon on the store menu screen, it was next to the season pass and I knew that wasn't there before. I went to the menu that was supposed to be new but all I saw was the Gears of War Omen symbol in the middle. This just made me raise a brow and moved the control stick on my controller and daw the Omen was selected, I pressed A and waited for anything to happen but the Store menu went away. I went back to it and saw that the unknown menu had disappeared.

"Ok what the hell?" I said to myself and just shook my head and turned off console and decided to go to bed, it's nearly 1 in the morning and wanted to get some shuteye and sleep-in since it's the weekend.

I felt restless and figured that something that was off. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I wasn't in my bed but a different one. I looked at my surroundings and saw it was more of a crew quarters than anything. I slowly got out of the bed and decided to take a look around. I walked through the hallways and saw several pieces of equipment which were mining helmets, I picked one of them up and inspected it. 'This is definitely a mining helmet alright. Question is, what kind of mine is this?' I thought to myself as I decided to keep the helmet with me just in case. I saw several heavy drills and loaders of some kind and they seemed highly advanced. Nothing I had ever seen before. I looked to my left to see a recreational area where miners would go on a break, I walked inside and saw a screen of some sort and it turned on revealing what seemed to be a news cast but the texts were something that wasn't English, but I have seen it before I just can't remember where as the thought escapes me.

The news cast goes on and on about something that doesn't seem to be relevant to what I want but it showed a street and had several different Aliens that I knew were familiar. Then it all came back to me.

I was in Star Wars!

"Star Wars? Star Wars of all things? Augh, man how do I even survive here when nearly everyone is a liar in their own way and if I'm in the Clone Wars, what should I do? Follow the Cannon or stop order 66?" I muttered to myself as I sat down on one of the couches rubbing my temples. I then rested my hands on my legs until I felt something in the pocket of my jacket and saw it was…something. I then pressed something and saw what seemed to be a hologram of…a MK.2 Lancer? I pressed the same button and it showed the Retro Lancer, then the Hammerburst 1 and 2, Gnasher Shotgun, Snub, Boltok, Longshot and many other weapons from the Gears of war universe. Even the targeting beacon for the Hammer of Dawn!

"How the hell did this get in here?" I asked myself. I mean Assault rifles and Shotguns are practically old-, scratch that, primitive in this universe. But they did have the advantage of not being able to be blocked by a Lightsaber so that's a plus. I then pressed another button and it showed an exploded image of the MK.2 Lancer and it looked like a blueprint. If the various parts that separated from the weapon had anything to go by. I then pressed another button and the hologram turned off, I then put it back in my pocket and looked around the mine and saw a small piece of Ore that was in a mine cart.

I then got a closer look and saw that the device I had was beeping and made me pull it out again. 'I wonder'. I thought before waving the device near the ore and instead of coming up as whatever language the Star Wars universe used, it came up in English. The results came up as the ore was named…

'Cortosis? Isn't that a metal that can resist a Lightsaber?' I thought to myself as then an idea appeared in my head. Lancer Bayonet + Cortosis = Lightsaber resistant chainsaw. I then had a smirk on my face as I knew I can make this work. Why stop there when I can make COG armour from this stuff? Or even a bloody Boom shield?

"Well, look out galaxy. A new force is going to make its name in this universe". I smirked as I then began to find myself a starting point as to what I can do with all this untapped ore.

* * *

 _Connor's notes on the new Coalition of Ordered Governments progress._

.

 **22BBY-** Attack of the Clones begins and the Republic and Separatist forces have now waged war across the galaxy. Cortosis Mines have been mining material for new armour and weapons for the COG. Assembly lines have been programed to make the first batch of weapons for the soldiers of the new army. Pendulum era weapons have been mass produced and armour is all ready to be used.

 **22BBY: 2 ½ Months later-** Recruitment has been more and more successful with every offer. Former Republic supporters have joined their efforts in assisting the COG in building new vehicles such as Centaurs, Armadillos and both Raven types that are capable of Space and Air travel. Fleet construction has been a major success as well with 30 ships already built and more are being constructed.

 **22BBY: 4 Months later-** Collation of Ordered Governments has been rumoured among the galaxy and have been helping worlds on their own accord and staying clear of Republic territories in order to advance a bit more with every victory. However the Republic knows little about the COG's rising and are more focused on the CIS. The COG have defeated several droid armies with quality over quantity for their troops called Gears earning trust and support of more worlds.

 **22BBY: 6 Months later-** The New MK.2 Lancer has been mass produced and delivered to COG troops. However the MK.1 Retro Lancer is still being used in service due to its sheer power and how useful it has been for the Gears. New Weapons such as Locust, new COG weapons and several heavy weapons have also been mass produced.

 **21BBY-** Beginning of the New Year, New COG Vehicles and weapons have been made for Planet Security. Those being Gears 4 weapons and vehicles along with DB Peace keeper units to aid COG police forces.

 **21BBY-Half a Month later-** The republic has gotten more info about the COG and is weary of a new faction fighting for control of both territories. And is debating on an alliance with the COG, after just learning a Droid Factory on Geonosis. Unknown to them that the COG is already establishing a force to eliminate the factory.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Several COG personnel filled the hallways of the _'CNV Sovereign'_ , the Flagship of the founder of the COG by name of Connor Terra. The last name being in honour of his home planet. Or as members of the COG called him, the First Gear. Connor was suited up in Onyx Guard armour but with Gold outlines on the leggings, gauntlets, chest plate and his helmet which was strapped to his belt. The First Gear walked through the halls of the ship and stopped at a set of doors guarded by Onyx Guards wielding MK.2 Lancers, Connor walked through the doors as they opened and was now on the bridge of the ship and stopped at the front view port and was now looking into Hyperspace. In his mind he knew that going here will have the Republic see them for the first time and won't need rumours to know the Collation of Ordered Governments when they can speak with the "founding father" himself.

"Sir".

Connor looked behind him to see a Gear but in Gold armour. Golden Gears were the best of the best when it comes to command and fighting any enemy. Like the first wave of Onyx Guards, he trained the first wave Gold Gears himself, to show them what it takes to stand out from normal Gear soldiers. "We're just about to come out of Hyperspace". The Gold Gear spoke to him.

"How far ahead are we from the Republic?" Connor asked looking over his shoulder. "5 minutes ahead of the Republic sir". The Gold Gear replied.

"Good, have all teams ready for ground assault. I want fighters protecting the transports that carry our ground forces and have them safely touch down. Until then, we prepare for the Republic's arrival". First ordered in which the Gold Gear replied with a salute before walking off to perform his duties. The First Gear looked out the window and gazed on the brownish orange planet below. 'Knowing the Second battle of Geonosis is gonna be a slaughter for the Republic, I may as well help them in getting as many of their ground forces on the ground. I didn't build the COG for nothing and just observe battles such as this one'. He thought to himself.

"First Sir! Several ships are appearing out of hyperspace! They're republic!" One of the crewman called out to him. 'Well looks like they're ahead of schedule for once'. He thought to himself. "One of their ships is hailing us! Orders sir?" The crewman asked.

"Patch em through". He ordered while placing his helmet on his head and the eyes then started to glow blue. He walked up to the Holo-table and several Jedi masters were brought up. Those being Obi-wan Kenobi, Ki-adi Mundi and Luminara Unduli. "Master Jedi, glad to see you have arrived". The First Gear welcomed. "My name is General Terra of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. I apologise for the surprise, but I assure you that we are on the same side and here for the exact same reasons".

"Well this is a surprise, seeing the COG here before us over Geonosis. Tell me, what are your reasons exactly for coming here?" Luminara asked.

"The exact same for you being here Ma'am. To destroy the droid factory here". Terra replied. "How did the COG gain this information exactly General?" Master Mundi asked with stroking his chin. "We have our ways. So what goes on from here?" Terra asked.

"We'll discuss more on your ship of you wouldn't mind of course. If we do have a common enemy as you say we do, perhaps we can come to an agreement". Obi-wan suggested. Fenix looked down for a moment before responding.

"Very well Kenobi. Just under one condition, no troops come with you. Only the Jedi are permitted aboard my ship, pull anything that's a threat to me or my Gears…it will end badly for you". He warned showing that he was not joking.

"Very well then. We'll meet with you shortly". Kenobi responded as the transmission was cut and he began walking out of the bridge. "Track any transport ships coming from the republic ships and leave a hanger open for their arrival. Have a security team meet me in the hanger upon arrival". He ordered as he then made his way out of the bridge and into an elevator, he pressed the button to the hanger deck and crossed his arms as the doors closed.

* * *

(My pov)

As the elevator doors opened I walked into the hanger where a squad of 6 Gears was at the one of the landing areas with MK.2 Lancers in hand. I then saw the transport with carrying the Jedi touched down and open the front ramp letting them out. I then saw that Anakin and Ahsoka were aboard as well, I waked up to them and had their attention.

"Gentleman, and lady". I said as I mentioned Ahsoka. "Welcome aboard the CNV Sovereign". I greeted.

"Pleasure is all ours General Terra. I am Obi-wan Kenobi, this is Ki-adi Mundi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano". Kenobi introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Please follow me". I instructed as the Jedi followed me as well as the squad of Gears who were there for the Jedi's arrival. As we walked down the halls I could tell the Jedi were surprised to see the types of weapons we were using. I can understand that. Master Mundi then spoke up on this.

"I see your COG soldiers, or Gears as you called them use slug throwers. Quite a primitive weapon of choice, we can supply you with state of the art blasters-," "That won't be necessary Master Jedi. You see primitive as they are, our weaponry has proven very much effective against battle droids. And before you ask, yes I am aware we need constant supply of bullets to support our troops, I assure you we have already sorted the problem out and no that is classified. So don't bother asking". I stated as we then went into a meeting room with a table in the middle and several chairs. "Please take a seat". I offered as I pulled out a chair on the very end of the table and sat down, so did everyone else.

"Now I understand that both the Republic and the Separatist have gotten word of the Coalition of Ordered Governments ever since we made ourselves known. I can assure you that we mean no harm to the Republic and we've only been targeting the CIS since they think slave labour and mechanised infantry are the solution". I explained since there was no point in fighting the Republic if the galaxy would just fall under a new faction.

"So why come out of hiding now? Surely there was some reason behind it". Mundi stated. "Plus we have Intel that says the COG have taken over old Republic strongholds lost to the separatist".

"Are you suggesting that we could be a threat to you Mundi? Even though we have no point in fighting the Republic?" I asked sitting up fully. "If that is the case don't try and point fingers of any wrong doings. I'm practically cleaning up the mess of both factions and I'm willing to take that extra step that the Republic is too scared to take". I replied showing that the Republic is not on my priority list of threats. But making sure not to make it so.

"Regardless of the reason, since we have a common enemy down on the planet below. I propose that we can strike an offer". Obi-Wan suggested which got my attention…but I could tell what he might say. "If the COG join the Republic in defeating the Separatist, you're Gears can have a strong supply line and we both have an ally to rally against our common foe and both sides will be protected if one is attacked". He offered.

Did he really think that I'm that easy to convince? The Republic isn't as righteous as they think they are. Besides I did say COG was short for Coalition of Ordered Governments for a reason.

"No". I said shocking all the Jedi in the room.

"No? But without allies you won't be protected if the Separatists attack-," Mundi spoke up but I stopped him. "Does it look like we need protection? We've been fighting the CIS long enough to defend ourselves. Now I'm not saying that we're invincible, even I'm not an idiot to say or think it". I then turned on a screen behind me and it showed several Gears behind a Barricade and shooting at a horde of Battle droids.

"This footage was from a week ago in the outer rim. One of my Gear platoons was on the defence of a world which didn't have much of a military defence. Only local militia, with the locals they fought off an entire army of those trash cans". I said as I then skipped the footage forward showing that all the droids have been destroyed.

"How many troops did you have there anyway?" Anakin asked joining the conversation.

"Merely 50 Gears if you don't count the militia. And they suffered minimal casualties with each platoon trained under the COG". I answered as all Jedi were shocked that 50 troops took on an entire army.

"How is that possible? 50 troops would've been wiped out with a force shown in the footage!" Ahsoka asked still trying to wrap her head around the fact that my Gears survived the impossible. "Well the thing is that they were well equipped, trained and can handle any weapon given to them. Being it enemy or COG. Plus the COG trains our army in the aspect of quality over quantity. 1 normal Gear is worth 20 Clone Troopers. No disrespect for the clones of course but it's how we've trained them and in my eyes, it's worked our extremely well for us". I replied to the young Padawan as I listed the reasons why my Gears are practically a force of nature on the battlefield.

"Perhaps, but the fact that your army is using Slug throwers is something no one has really achieved in the Galaxy. There is also the problem of the ammunition being supplied to your armies on several fronts". Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we have our ways of resupplying our ammo to the troops and vehicles on the ground. But back to our previous statement, I won't have the COG join the Republic". I stated as a moment silence came into the room. "However". I said getting their attention. "I can agree to work with you, but not for you. This way we still hold our beliefs, we're both allies against the CIS and not at each other and everyone wins". I explained.

The Jedi looked at each other for a moment with uncertainty but Obi-wan had decided to speak up. "I can see that being arranged. We will speak to the members of the Jedi Council about these turn of events when we've established a hold on Geonosis".

"Glad we can come to an agreement. Now I must get ready to fight with my fellow Gears on the ground, I'm sure your troops will be as well. We'll provide fighter support for any transports that will be launched in the assault, both Republic and COG". I stated giving role in the attack on the planet.

"Very well. We'll see you on the ground General". Ki Adi Mundi stated as the Jedi bowed before leaving me in the room.

'Heh, yea. But you don't know what comes before you Jedi, and it irritates me that you're that fucking dense and blind by your code and methods that are out of date in this galaxy. I'll make sure to pick up the pieces and re-shape the Galaxy in a better place, something you seem to be struggling with'. I thought to myself as I then stood up and began to walk to the hanger bay. I then brought my fingers to the side of my helmet and called through the radio.

"Sergeant, have your squad and the troops ready for battle. It's time to show the Republic what the COG can do".

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed a taste of what I have to offer for this crossover.**

 **Now I want to point things out as my Star Wars Knowledge is a bit...limited and I actually had to research this stuff.**

 **I picked Cortosis over Madalorean Iron simply becuase Mandalorean Iron would be harder to obtain due to Madalore being...well Mandalore. Cortosis was the second best choice since it can short out a Jedi/Sith's weapon and can withstand the blade. A shortened out lightsaber is not a good sign to any wielder of that weapon and if the blade is shorted out the Chainsaw bayonet is open for an attack if need be.**

 **Plus the COG armour is able to take a couple of hits before the Gear is killed. And we all know COG armour can withstand bullets, so making it out of Cortosis making it resistant to blasters was a suitable choice. Plus I prefer Bullets over blasters if the choice was given to me.**

 **Now I want to know if I should add character from Gears of War. Like Marcus, Dom, Baird, Cole and the rest of the gang. From Gears 1 to 3, or Judgement if that's what you want. While I'm on this topic, I get that the Carmine must die and save Carmine has been going on since I dunno how long since I wasn't into Gears back then but the "Gag" was fine up till the end of Gears of War 3 since Clayton Carmine was the sole survive of the family during the Locust war.**

 **Now that's enough outta me, be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story and see where I intend to take it. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Act 1: Two Sides of the same Gear

**Hey there Gears! And welcome back to COG of the Clone Wars!**

 **I checked how it was going when I posted the first chapter and HOLY SHIT! 8 Reviews in the first 13 hours!? You guys are awesome!**

 **Now I gave you guys a notice on where I should set the first contact on Sera and one reviewer said to start it at Gears of War 2. After reading his thoughts I could see where he was getting at. You can check his thoughts in the review section, so i started there but it was a little hard but never the less I managed to get it done.**

 **Now Let me know if I got the characters from GOW off to a good start. Let me know so I can improve. The First contact will be set in a flashback so you can see where and how things came to be as they are now. I will be doing more of these flashbacks since the main action is in the Clone Wars and next chapter we'll see the second battle of Geonosis with the COG and the Republic.**

 **So enough outta me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1-Chapter 1: Two sides of the same Gear**

I walked through the halls of the Sovereign and made my way to the hanger. I looked down below and saw several King Ravens loading up supplies and troops on board, Armadillos and Centaurs were being tended to when we have a foothold on the planet and established a beachhead.

For the Starfighter support I mentioned were ships that weren't Gears of War vehicles but ships from Star Conflict, having Hercules as our main fighters, Wolf Bombers and Phobos Interceptors, we'll have several squadrons of Hercules fighters supporting the large attack force that will be taking place on Geonosis.

I walked down the stairs and rolled my shoulders several times, I had equipped my trusty MK.2 Lancer on my back and carried a Markza Sniper Rifle as well for a little extra range and a Gorgon Pistol on backup. You'd be surprised at how much ammo Cog armour can carry, hell it sure surprised the hell outta me. I walked up to one of the King Ravens and boarded it then sat down in one of the seats. This will be the first joint operation with the Republic ever since we've been known, all I need to do is not be swayed into the senate of the Republic or Separatists to think that I'll fight for them, I'm fighting for balance in the galaxy too much light or dark will be catastrophic.

"So, if the Republic expects to land at the co-ordinates like the plan says. What happens if their main force is separated?" I looked over to the voice to see none other than Dominic Santiago.

Yep, that's right folks. Dom is alive and well thanks to me actually finding Sera in the unknown regions of the galaxy. A region where only the Cog know like the back of their hand.

"We may need to split small groups off our main force to assist in getting them to the landing site. Besides, whenever has anything gone smoothly in our lifetime Dom?" I said with a smile behind my helmet.

"Well I can't say you're wrong there, besides…" He said mounting the Raven and sitting across from me. "When it came to the Locust most of our operations don't go so smoothly". He stated and in which I nodded in response.

I remember when he and I first met, a little surprising but it's coming from a race of humans that has never achieved space travel I don't blame em.

* * *

 **(Sera-22BBY: 4 Months into the Clone Wars)**

 **Location: 1 Mile out from the last bastion of humanity.**

 **Timeframe: Gears of War 2**

 _I was on a Raven on the way into the Planet's surface and noticed that there were several satellites in orbit as we entered the atmosphere. It was without a doubt that it was the Hammer of Dawn, the amount of satellites that were around the planet were surprising when we saw from orbit, I doubt that the locals will know we're up there since they are probably more busy on the Locust._

" _General Terra this is Strike Force 1, we're entering the AO in 2 minutes". I heard one of the troops from a second Raven call in._

" _You know your orders, head down below and rescue any captives before the Locust do any harm to them, the faster they're free the faster we can bring the pain to these monsters, search stranded camps first and get them to safety". I radioed back._

" _Will do sir. Good luck with the locals". "Thanks, I'll need it". I radioed once more as I then saw the other Raven break off from mine, I looked out the window and saw the road to the city I was heading to meet with the leaders of the COG on Sera. I'll admit, where I go from here is quite the mystery as I'm technically starting mere days before the second game._

 _So I got to make em count._

" _Sir, we're approaching the city now, I suggest you get ready". I heard the Pilot say as I then stood up in the raven as the doors opened up showing me the City of Jacinto. The King Raven then flew in the city airspace and was landing on one of the free air pads, but knowing our unexpected arrival several Gears came rushing towards the pad with MK.2 Lancers in hand. I looked back towards my Squad which were much like Onyx Guards but they had Gold accents on their armour much like I did. However they had helmets slightly readjusted to their species since I take a mix races in my team and there was no limit as to who could and could not be a part of my military._

" _Let's meet the locals shall we squad?" I said as 4 helmeted faces looked at me and nodded as they then stood up behind me. As I stepped off the Raven the blue COG had their weapons raised but they all shared a look of confusion as the 5 of us stepped off the raven which looked foreign to them._

 _From the mass of COG soldiers, one emerged from the back and revealed himself to be Colonel Hoffman, he walked up to me and inspected my armour as well as the armour of my troops._

" _You gotta have some balls to land unauthorised at HQ Soldier". He said to me in a calm manner but his voice showed warning in it meaning 'One wrong move, and you're dead where you stand'._

" _I assure you my Gears and I mean no harm. We merely just want an audience with the higher-ups. If there's any here at the moment". I stated as he looked surprised at what I was saying. Come to think of it I don't think anyone would expect to talk to Prescott willingly._

" _What unit are you from? Onyx?" Hoffman asked me._

" _No, I'm not actually part of the COG…well, not the one you know. Rest assured, all will be explained when I reveal everything when we meet Prescott". I stated as the Colonel nodded lightly and held his hand up to tell the mass of Gears around us to stand down. "Thank you". I said to him._

" _Don't thank me just yet. Chairman Prescott, I've dealt with the unauthorised landing, and someone wants to see you…Affirmative we'll be there shortly". He then turned to me as he got off the comms. "Come with me, I'll take you to Prescott but your Gears will have to stay here"._

" _I can't do that I'm afraid, I'll need them there with me. Safety's on I assure you". I said to him and gestured us to follow him. I walked beside Hoffman as my squad was behind us, Colonel gave me a chance to show that I wasn't a threat to his troops or himself as he was the only one with us as we walked and I made sure my team's weapons were stowed._

" _I never got a name from you, now that I mention it". Hoffman said to me as we rounded a corner._

" _I'll tell you when we meet Prescott, but my troops often call me First". I answered._

" _Why the name First?" He asked with a brow raised._

" _Because I was the first one of my kind before more came to fight alongside me. I assume you're someone of a high rank here, do I get a name as well…" I dragged on._

" _Colonel Hoffman, and from what I've seen from you so far, you in charge of a unit that trains in high risk and elite forces". He said to me which I kinda was surprised a little. And Hoffman seemed to see my expression through my helmet._

" _Son, I've been in the military for a long time. I know a special forces unit when I see it". He stated as we then entered an office of some sorts and Prescott was behind his desk and saw us come in which made him drop what he was doing._

" _I assume these where the soldiers on board that unauthorised Raven Colonel?" He said to Hoffman.  
"Yes sir". The Colonel replied._

" _Prescott, my name is General Terra I'm part of a COG much similar to this one. However my COG didn't originate from Sera". I stated._

" _Son are you saying that you came from space? I'm finding that hard to believe, unless you have any solid evidence to support your claim I just don't believe any of what's comin' out of your mouth". Hoffman stated._

" _The Colonel is right, coming from space? I find that Impossible-," "I'll show you then, squad, helmets off". I interrupted as I then gave the order to my team and they complied. The Look on the Colonel and the Chairman's faces were honestly priceless._

 _My squad consisted of a Female Devaronian who had white fur and pink skin, named Chesa Jaks._

 _A Male Duros by the name of Fink Warro._

 _A Male Kajain'sa'Nikto by the name of Nell._

 _And finally a Female Pantoran by the name of Qu Vel._

" _So…that proof enough for ya?" I asked them both as they both recovered from their shock. "As you see that the inhabitants of Sera aren't the only ones in the galaxy, my squad is consists of several species as you can see and are just some of the races out there that are part of my military". I stated._

" _Guess this is something you can't fake. Damn, more races that aren't the Locust? It's almost too good to be true". Hoffman said aloud._

" _Well, regardless, there's still a few questions I want to ask you General Terra". Prescott said to me. "First off, who are you under that helmet?" He asked me and I took mine off to show that I was pretty much the youngest of all them._

" _How old are you son?" Hoffman asked me._

" _Old enough how to use a gun". I answered._

" _Well, that answers that. Why have you come here?" The Chairman asked his next question._

" _Well the thing is I didn't expect to find several orbital satellites in the unknown region of the galaxy, so I came down to investigate and wound up here". I said telling the half-truth, it was true, I didn't expect to find Sera in this sector of the galaxy, but knowing that it's here now I can have better training for my troops when the time comes and extra training does pay off._

" _What about your armour and weapons? It resembles our Onyx Guards but without the Gold accents, and still use the old MK.1 Lancers, it doesn't seem like a coincidence". Prescott is really pushing his questions._

" _It's a long story, and quite frankly I don't need to tell you. All that you want to know is that we're on your side and have no intentions of even going against you for that matter". I stated to him and before he could speak Prescott got a call._

" _What's happened?...Now of all times? Dammit, send teams over there and destroy those monsters!" He said before looking at the Colonel. "The Locust are pushing towards the hospital, get on the horn and send any available Gears to reinforce that position!" Hoffman nodded and ran out the door before looking at me and my squad._

" _Let's see if you are more than looks General, head over to the hospital and do whatever it takes to defend it". Prescott said as I nodded and gestured my squad to follow as we then put our helmets back on. Looks like I'll meet Delta earlier than I thought I would._

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

 _My squad and I were walking up to the main entrance of the hospital to coordinate our next move into helping the COG of Sera end the war against the Locust. My Gears have been fighting pretty well against the horde and they'd probably be just under Gear on Sera would. I took the time to train them to fight against several enemies from races of the Star Wars Galaxy, to Battle droids and as well as the Locust Army as we just added to the training simulators._

 _I made sure to train myself and my Gears to get used to the gore that will come our way when fighting, there was no avoiding it when you have a chainsaw bayonet on your rifle. It wasn't pretty, but the training paid off. Even though Qu, felt a little queasy sometimes as I could swear her face get a little sick from the organs that were blown to bits by grenades._

 _But back on track._

" _So, what now boss?" Fink asked me as we saw several wounded soldiers or civilians suffering from Rustlung. "The way I see it these people won't survive a small attack from the Locust, and not to be that guy, but I doubt a few extra guns and bodies will make a turning point in a huge war"._

" _But it can turn the tide of a battle Fink, from now on we're going to survive much like the COG do here. Scavenge ammo from fallen enemy and ally troops to keep yourselves topped up. Take any weapons you think may be useful to help you fight, be sure to have weapons ready to be exported to the Sovereign for production, Hammerbursts, Boomshots, Longshots any weapon that we don't have, have it loaded up on the Raven for transport when we clear out the Hospital". I ordered._

" _YES SIR!" they responded as we turned our attention to several ambulances and Armadillos arriving at the front of the hospital delivering more wounded soldiers._

" _I've never seen so many wounded troops in my life". Chesa said with a solemn tone in her voice. "Is this how bad the war is here sir?" She asked me and I sighed and nodded._

" _Unfortunately, when it comes to the survival of a species, you'd do anything to ensure that you're kind survives no matter what Chesa". I answered. I looked around to see a familiar sight before me and it was none other than Marcus Fenix, Domenic Santiago and Anya Shroud walking up to the front completely unaware of our presence at the moment._

 _Well until Anya saw me and walked up to me._

" _Is there a problem Ma'am?" I asked her in which got the rest of my squad's attention._

" _Well depends, from what I recall you don't seem familiar from the ranks of the COG. Who you people?" She asked me with curiosity._

" _We're Onyx Golds Ma'am, got orders from the Chairman to assist in defending the hospital". I answered and saw Dom and Marcus walk up to us._

" _You're here because of Prescott?" Marcus asked with a brow raised._

" _We don't follow his orders, but he gave us an opportunity to prove we're not here to cause trouble". I answered him and then Dom stood forward and spoke up._

" _I remember a group of unknown COG soldiers landing at HQ with a Raven of unknown design. You must be them because you fit the description". Santiago stated._

" _Right on the money". I praised. "I'm General Terra, or sometimes they call me First, and yes that is my name. Gotten it over time and it kinda stuck. This is Chesa, Fink, Nell and Qu. Onyx Gold Alpha". I said introducing myself and my squad._

" _Well, you guys don't act like the Onyx Guards we know but I think actions will speak louder than words. I'm Marcus, that's Dom and Anya". Marcus said introducing themselves._

" _I'd shake your hand Marcus but I think it might be better if we weren't being harassed by Grubs yea?" I said and I saw Marcus had a sliver of a smile on his face as he nodded in agreement. We then saw several more wounded being taken inside the hospital. It just gets worse and worse the more of this we see with our eyes. I mean the Locust war was a living nightmare in the Games but seeing it for real? It messes with your head and I've only been here a couple of days._

" _It never ends". Marcus sighs._

" _They're getting bolder. Those Gears were guarding Pemeroy Depot". Anya stated._

" _Damn, that's just down the road". Dom said with surprise and a little bit of shock. I mean I don't blame em._

" _Exactly they're moving deeper every day"._

" _In all honesty Ma'am, they might be getting desperate. We've only been here a few days and I know desperation when I see it in tactics". I added to the conversation as they seemed to agree. We looked up to see another Raven fly over for what seems the 5_ _th_ _time today and drop off some extra troops to reinforce our position._

" _At least we got reinforcements". Dom said hoping to stay positive._

" _Yea…but for how much longer?" Marcus shrugged, not knowing the answer to his own question._

" _Okay. I'm heading back to the hospital now. I need to check that lead". Anya said with her intentions being spoken as she looked towards Dom._

" _Thanks, Anya I…good luck, alright?" He said to her._

" _Sergeant Fenix". We all looked to see a gear with a duffle bag and a Lancer in hand walking up to us. "Are you Sergeant Fenix? Delta Squad?" He asked as he fumbled with his stuff in hand. "I'm you're new trainee". It was easy to describe this guy as Benjamin Carmine, the youngest of the four brothers in the family. I may not have gotten the chance to save his brother Anthony, but I'll be damned if I won't save Ben from being eaten alive._

 _Plus I can get on Clayton's good side as well._

" _And Green as Grass by the looks of it. Time to train the rook?" Anya asked Marcus._

" _Yea, lucky me". He said in sarcasm._

" _Just go easy on the Kid okay?" Sha said as she walked off._

" _This ought to be interesting". Nell whispered to Chesa who nodded in response. Benjamin set his things down and walked up to us._

" _Private Benjamin Carmine Sir! Reporting for Duty Sir!" He said as he saluted._

" _Cut the Sir shit kid. We're not all that polite out here". Marcus said putting it bluntly before looking at me. "Got somewhere to be?" He asked. I then Looked at my Squad and gestured them to go on without me to the next job we were going to do leaving Chesa in charge when I'm not there._

" _They can handle whatever comes their way, wouldn't mind a tag along?" I asked in which Marcus Shrugged not really caring._

" _Doesn't bother me in the slightest". He answered before turning to Dom. "C'mon let's go". I then began to walk with them as Benjamin grabbed his things and followed suit. "Oh yea. Welcome to Delta". He said to Carmine._

* * *

 **(Present time)**

With the success of saving people who were destined to die, giving the COG of Sera the needed edge and survivability it paid off quite well. When the war was over several people from Sera decided to tag along and help in our cause to ensure that the war doesn't come to their planet, and Dom was one of them. However some people had enough of fighting and deserved to rest from the nightmare on Sera and started to live their lives.

Marcus was a prime example and in all honesty, he deserves it. After being tossed in prison and fighting the Locust after being busted out by Dom, fighting in The Hallows and the Lambent Pandemic but most of all losing his Father. The last one was something I couldn't prevent no matter how much I tried. You can save as many people as you can when fighting. But you can't save everyone, it was a simple and harsh fact that you must come to terms with. I looked out the side of the Raven and saw Gears mounting up and getting ready to deploy as the ship was entering the Atmosphere.

"Well look who decided to show up". Dom said as two others came and mounted the Raven we were in.

"Yea, yea we get it we're and not on time. Since when did you start keeping track of time Dom?" Came the smartass remark from none other than Damon Baird, another part of Delta Squad who tagged along due to the amount of technological and mechanical opportunities there was with my military and the freedom I gave him. Baird was the guy who we all hate but love him at the same time due to his sarcastic and smartass attitude when we see him in the Gears of War games.

"Late or not, all that matters is a grand entrance to show how much we mean business baby!" And last but not least the last member of Delta was Augustus Cole. AKA The Cole Train. Straight up, when Cole was introduced in the first Gears Game we all fell in love with the big guy and I gotta say, when I was training Gears he was a great help in moral when they saw him in combat. No matter how bad things may seem, Cole always knows how to boost moral by 100 on the battlefield when he's around. And when off the battlefield he's the guy who' charismatic as all anything and lightens up the mood instantly.

"An entrance is quite important thing to Cole. You of all people understand that fully". I smiled.

"Everyone wants to see the train baby". Cole smiled back brightly.

"Here, here to that". I said as I then opened up com channel. "All forces we are a go, I repeat. Green light is a go!" I called as all the aircraft in the hanger began to lift up and fly out of the hanger doors and joining the Republic gunships in the assault as the Hercules fighters were the tip of the spear and were ready to engage an protect the transports.

Watch out Geonosis, the COG are coming for you. And we show no Mercy.

* * *

 **There we have it, next time is the second battle of Geonosis. And Straight off the bat, I'm not good with making up Star Wars names with all the species of the galaxy, simple as that.**

 **But this chapter shows that any species can join the COG and isn't restricted to any species. And in all complete honesty, how could I not add Baird and Cole in this chapter? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I got the characters right in this chapter since I kinda worry if I get them wrong, I really do.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **WHOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2

**Hey there Gears and Welcome back to Cog of the Clone wars!**

 **Now this is the chapter you wanted, Gears and Clones fighting side by side on Geonosis! Now there will be some Upgrades to the COG's weaponry that will make the Gears even deadlier and the return of old friends joining the fray!**

 **I won't waste your time so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1-Chapter 2: Judgement day on Geonosis**

All Ravens had joined up with the Republic LAAT's and the fighters had already soared ahead of the transports and began to engage the enemy fast movers to divert their attention away from us. From my perspective we seems to be getting closer and fewer transports were getting shot down however the cannon was still true to the core for the time being and I saw the ship Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex were in get shot down.

But a moment or two later Mundi's ship went down as well. Knowing what's ahead I needed to act fast.

"Connor, Mundi's and Skywalker's ships went down!" Dom called over the noise.

"Way ahead of ya Dom, Jace you there?" I said calling through the com channel.

" _I read you General"._ The reply came through. Yep, Jace Stratton has tagged along for the ride as well as being in charge of his own squad. He's come a long way from RAAM's Shadow and he and I kicked it off quite well.

"I need you to head over and support Mundi's forces to the landing zone safe and sound by any means necessary, we'll head over to support Skywalker". I ordered.

" _Copy that, changing course now, good luck Connor"._ He said before the line was cut and I saw a single Raven divert from the main course. The Raven then shifted direction and headed toward the direction of where Anakin's forces were, Obi-wan wasn't in too much danger as the others since he didn't land that far away from the LZ in the show and should be alright by the time we get there. We closed in on the site and I saw that they're still entrenched with several gun turrets suppressing them.

"KR 0-9 lay down cover fire and we'll help clear the LZ". I instructed the pilot and looked at Baird and Cole. "Man the Vulcans boys!" I said with a smirk and they shared the same one as well as they manned the said turrets and cocked the huge Mini-Guns signalling that they were ready to fire.

"Skywalker! This is General Terra, I've got eyes on your position. We'll lay down covering fire and give you a chance to move up, we'll join you on the ground when there's a clear LZ". I com to the Jedi General as I looked down to see red and blue blaster bolts fly across the ground below.

" _Glad you can join us Terra, any help will be appreciated right about now. Don't know why you'd come down here yourselves but I'm not complaining"._ Anakin radioed back. "What can I say? We Gears love to get our hands dirty". I smirked as we then came within firing range. "KR 0-9 weapons free!"

" _Rodger that. Laying down fire now"._ The Machine guns of the Raven peppered the ground below killing several Geonosis troopers in the process as we got closer the Vulcans were in range. "Light em up Deltas!" I called to Baird and Cole, and a millisecond later the Vulcans roared to life spewing out bullets that shredded up anything, and I mean ANYTHING that was in their peripheral vison. It was truly a satisfying sight to see.

"OH YEA BABY WHOOOOOOO!" I heard Cole going off his head like he always would and it never fails to up a smile on my face. Dom and I Fired our Lancers out the sides of the side of the Raven to add up the amount of bullets we were unleashing, we then turned around and approached the republic side of the battlefield and the Raven began to slow down.

" _Delta if I'm going to drop you off here I gotta do it now"._ I heard the Pilot over the channel signalling his landing.

"Copy 0-9, help out the main force however you can we'll meet you there". _"Good Luck Delta Squad"._ The Raven then touched down and the squad ran up to where Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex were and immediately took cover. "You guys alright?" I asked them.

"We've been better, we need to move. Thanks for clearing us a path for us, it should be a bit easier to rush the guns". Anakin stated.

"Let my squad push up first and you fall in behind us, we're bigger targets and stick out like a sore thumb. We'll get close enough to take out those turret nests one by one". I said as a counter offer which made all three of them look at me pretty much saying 'are you insane?' I tend to get that a lot.

"Those guns will tear you apart!" Ahsoka protested but she couldn't see my smile behind my helmet.

"Don't worry about us, us Gears know how to take a hit and shrug it off". I said in reassurance.

"You got nothing to worry about, ain't enough freaks to stop this man!" Cole encouraged emphasising my point and in which I nodded as well.

"Alright general, take out those guns and we'll be right behind you, just give us the word when we can move up". Anakin said agreeing with my plan. I turned to my squad and they did the same "Alright guys bolt over there and keep your head down. Cole, you'll need to take out those forward positions we'll provide cover. Ready?" I asked them.

"READY!" They chorused.

"Ok, 1. 2. 3!" I called as we bolted out of cover and ran towards the turrets and blaster fire came in our direction but we made sure to spread out a bit so we're not an easy target. We came up to some more rocks and saw a turret nest within a ribcage. I peeked out of cover and saw several Geonosians in there as well. "Alright, Dom, Baird Cover fire! Cole Boom shot!" I called a three of us fired on the nest just to get its attention. The turret turned towards Baird and fired at his piece of cover.

"Ah you piece of shit!" Baird called at the gunner who was peppering his position. Clearly not happy that it was firing at him.

But it came to an end as the nest was engulfed in an explosion leaving very little left of it.

"SO LONG ROOKIE! HAHA!" Cole cheered as he reloaded his Boom shot as he was satisfied with his work. Cole and Baird moved up together and to my surprise Dom took the turret gun that was firing at us a second ago and held it in two hands as if it were a Mulcher. Guess it still works after that beating it took.

Dom and I caught up to the others and saw another turret behind some rocks that made an idea position. We took the nearest cover we could find and saw that the others were ready as I looked to each one of them signalling that they were waiting for my call. "Alright. Rinse and repeat Delta!" I called as we all aimed our weapons from cover and fired at the turrets, I saw Dom using the gun he picked up and just laying into it. Me however I wasn't as lucky as I was in the enemy turret's crosshairs I got back into cover as I felt the blaster bolts hit the rock I was hiding behind.

"Argh, fuck me!" I said aloud. It kept going on for another 10 seconds before a loud explosion came from the front and looked to see that the Boom shot has claimed another victim. I saw Cole reload his Boom shot and give me a thumb up with a satisfied smile and I returned the gesture.

"Connor!" I turned to Baird who got my attention.

"What's up Baird?" I asked him.

"They're beginning to fall back!" He said pointing over his cover and I followed it and saw that he was right. There were a few of them left and they were beginning to pull away.

"Don't let them get away Delta! Gun em down!" I said as we rushed the escaping enemies and fired our weapons in their direction, shredding their bodies when the bullets impacted them. I saw One Geonosian try and run at me with his weapon drawn back but it was futile. I revved my chainsaw and swung it down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I roared as green blood wen everywhere as the Chainsaw Bayonet's teeth chewed through the insect's skeleton without trouble at all and cut all the way through and the corpse was now in two pieces. "Augh got some on me". I said to nobody in particular, then saw Dom curb stomp a downed Geonosian and he wiped what blood he could off his boot in the sand. I then looked around to see it was pretty much silent.

"All clear!" Baird called as the Republic troops came up to us and I think some of them were gonna be sick from what we did to the enemy troops.

"Was that really necessary?" Anakin stated walking towards me.

"You're gonna need to specify mate". I said shrugging.

"The way you pretty much butchered that Geonosian! You completely cut him in half with that barbaric weapon of yours!" He said getting in my face.

"You cut things up with that Lightsaber of yours. What's the difference, and besides. These barbaric weapons know how to do twice as much damage as you'd expect. So don't come bitching to me if your uncomfortable with it this is war! And war isn't pretty and clean, it's brutal and bloody". I said making him reel back as I got in his face. "Be sure to keep that in mind. This is nothing compared to what we had to face". I said walking off.

"And what would that be?" Ahsoka asked with curiosity more than anything making me stop and briefly look back at her over my shoulder.

"You don't wanna know" I said lowly before walking off again as Dom and the rest of the squad joined me.

"That was pretty harsh man. Don't you think that you were a bit overboard with that?" Dom asked me as we kept ourselves in front of the Republic squad.

"I get what you mean Dom but the Republic haven't seen war like we have, and they don't know anything about bloodshed and the true definition of war. This is boot camp compared the Locust war". I replied to him who shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Let's hope Jace is going ok".

"Heh, with who he's got with him? He'll be fine". Cole said to us.

* * *

 **(Jace Stratton's Location)**

Jace's squad could see the wreckage of what is Mundi's team below and saw that several tanks, dropships and troops were scattered around the site. The Raven had then his team disembarked and walking up to the Jedi General who came to greet them.

"It's good news if troops of the Cog came to help but where's the rest of you?" Mundi asked.

"This is all the help you'll need general. I'm Sargent Jace Stratton, this is Sam Byrne and Clayton and Benjamin Carmine of Sigma squad. General Terra gave us orders to assist in getting your team to the LZ". Jace stated to him as the Jedi General was stunned to hear that four troops were here to help them reach the LZ. But remembering from The First Gear's word that Quality was over quantity in the COG he'd take any help he can get.

"Well, the help is appreciated Sargent, we've just finished helping the wounded onto the tanks and are ready to move out". Mundi stated to them as Jace nodded in return taking his Hammerburst off his back walking with the Jedi General. "I still fail to see the reason that you use slug throwers instead of blasters like the rest of the galaxy".

"Well I mean no disrespect Mundi". The voice of Sam got his attention as she held what seemed to be a long range rifle. "But I've seen the weapons the galaxy uses and we personally feel that 'slug throwers' as you call them seem to be more effective, we've just grown used to em". She said stating her opinion.

"I see, it was merely a thought that crossed my mind with General Terra as he answered my question when I asked. I wanted to know from a different perspective of another soldier of the Coalition". Mundi emphasised. "Though, how did you all come to know the First Gear?" He asked them in which the COG soldiers were silent for a moment before answering his question.

"The first Gear saved a lot of lives, even when he was outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched, he always stood tall against the overwhelming odds. In all honesty, he saved my life in which I'm very grateful for". The youngest of the four which Mundi remembered as Benjamin Carmine.

"He saved an entire village from a group of Pirates with just his lancer and bare hands. Something that the Greatest Gears would find difficult to pull off. But he did, not only that but saving my little brother is honestly the only thing I could ask for". The older Carmine brother Clayton stated as he patted his younger sibling on the shoulder.

"Basically, the First Gear is someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. Those who do, either end up bloodied or end up suffering". Jace said.

"He doesn't kill?" Mundi asked with a brow raised as Jace shook his head.

"Those who get on his bad side wish they're dead". The Sargent stated as he walked up ahead leaving Mundi to think about the COG's leader. A man who's done feats that would earn a medal in the republic but doing acts that he couldn't imagine is someone who could not only prove as a dangerous ally…but also a dangerous enemy.

The group kept pressing forward as Mundi cut down several dividers with his sabre to let the ATTE's through as the Gears followed close behind him.

"General Mundi". Jace called to him. "The ridge there the tanks can go through will be the best course of action, we can take the cave to save time. The way I see it the wounded won't be in harm's way if we go on ahead".

"Very well Sargent. Lead on". Mundi said following him and his gears as his clones followed close behind reaching the mouth of the cave. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark". He mused as Jace merely chuckled.

"I should be asking you that". He said as he raised his Hammerburst at the ready. "Hold on, hold on. I hears something". He said as the rest of the group aimed their weapons ahead of them with their flashlights lighting the way. The cave then began to echo as the sound got louder and louder as a whole swarm of Geonosian warriors had emerged from the darkness. The Clones and Gears began firing into the swarm, any warrior that got close to a Gear was sliced in half with the Bayonets on their weapons. "We need to push up! Ben Bring the Fire!" Jace called to the youngest Carmine.

"You're up Squirt! I got your back!" Clayton called to his little brother as he downed another Geonosian warrior.

"Here Comes the Barbeque!" Benjamin called a little too excitedly as he took a Scorcher MK.2 off his back and a stream of flames came from the end of the weapon. The MK.2 Scorcher was a superior upgrade to the normal one used on Sera, the weapon was more bulky and protects the canister, so no shot would pierce it killing the user and has more range, damage output and fuel than the previous one. Benjamin pushed forward as the Geonosians who got to close were cooked within seconds of getting caught within the flames.

"Bring out the Flamethrowers!" Mundi ordered his troops as several Clones began to follow the younger Carmine's lead as they began to push up with him as the rest of the group followed behind them providing covering fire.

* * *

 **(Delta Squad's Location)**

"The landing zone is just around this turn!" Anakin called as we kept up the pace with as the Clones followed behind us, as we rounded the turn we saw the massive metal wall that was fortified with several gun turrets and battled droids on the very top. I yelled for everyone to go for cover as several blaster bolts flew past us as we raced to get behind something.

"Where's the Hammer when you need it!?" Baird called rhetorically as he then popped out of cover and fired of several rounds from his lancer at the droids on top.

"Well this is a fine mess you gotten us into!" Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"What?" He said in a shocked tone to his Padawan. "It's not my fault, YOU were supposed to study the Holo-maps!"

"I did! Remember when I reminded you about the death wall, and you said, "Don't worry snips. We won't be anywhere near that". She said as the two of them bickered which made me roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Well if you two are done bitching, I have a plan!" I called to them. Granted this was Anakin's plan but regardless of who does it. It's still gonna happen either way. "We climb up to the top and bring it down from there, just be ready for when the wall comes tumbling down!" I explained to them as I gestured them to follow me towards the right flank. I then pressed a button on my right gauntlet and it opened up a grappling hook. "Get ready you two, we're taking the high road". I said to them as I fired my grappling hook into the rocks above us and I was launched up towards the top. "Heh, thank you XCOM 2". I muttered to myself with a smile as the droids attention was then drawn towards me.

I ran up to them and fired my Gorgon into a B2's legs making it fall over. I then kicked it in the face, if it had one, and made it my personal shield. "Time to see how popular you are". I smirked as I aimed my Gorgon over the shoulder of the battle droid and fired into the crowd. As the clip ran dry I then reloaded and as it did I heard a loud _CLICK-CLACK_. Of my gun and knew that my gun was boosted in damage. "Oh, Fuck Yea!" I called as I then continued my Onslaught as I then glanced behind me to see Anakin and Ahsoka catch up to me, deciding to clear some room off the top here I pulled a grenade from my belt. "Bagged and tagged, BITCH!" I said as I stuck the grenade to the droid and kicked it towards the others before exploding as parts and mechanical limbs went everywhere. I then pulled my Lancer of my back and I managed to get another Active reload before unloading into the droids in front of us.

"How many droids you brought down so far?" Anakin asked Ahsoka while the two deflected blaster bolts with their Lightsabres.

"Twenty five!" She called out. "What about you Terra?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Forty four!" I called as I then ran up and sawed another B2 with my chainsaw before kicking it back. "Forty Five!" I corrected. I then tossed another grenade ahead of us destroying several more of them which left the three of us left on the wall.

"Look for a hatch, we need to put the explosives inside the wall!" Anakin called to us.

"Found one!" Ahsoka called to us but when the hatch opened to reveal a Destroyer Droid which raised its shield and started firing at us. I called Ahsoka to get back as I had a Grenade ready. I then begun to swing it round and round before tossing it and landing right next to the shield. It then exploded sending the droid off the edge. "Man that's quite some explosive power". She said about my Grenade and the explosion it caused.

"Well we Gears like to go all out. Even with explosives". I shrugged as one of the hatches opened revealing a normal Battle Droid.

"Did you get em?" The droid asked aloud as it saw the three of us and both Jedi tossed their packs at it and the droid caught them before the hatch was sealed again.

"Come on General!" Anakin called as I merely jumped off the wall shocking the both of them as they then followed suite seconds after the wall exploded behind us. The two Jedi landed on the ground without a scratch or any injuries, I however had jet's in my boots to slow my decent and landed next to em. They looked at me whereas I just shrugged.

"Jet boots, never leave home without em". I said casually. "Let's not keep the rest of the force waiting, c'mon". I stated as the rest of the group began to follow us forward, however we didn't get far as we saw several Geonosians on fire coming out of a nearby cave. "What're the odds that's Ben's handy work?" I asked the rest of Delta who nodded in agreement, then we saw Mundi's team and Sigma squad emerge from the cave mouth.

"Master Mundi do you read me?" Anakin asked through the comlink.

" _Indeed Skywalker, we slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit"._ Mundi responded.

"This whole day has been full of detours master". Anakin replied.

" _Indeed, also General Terra I thank you for sending some of your troops to aid us. My men and I are grateful"._

"No worries General, you guys are the best and you get the best of my Gears". I replied. "Plus I bet Benjamin was having a blast". I chuckled.

" _He did, and made short work of the Geonosians we encountered. I can see the Landing zone, and I must say the COG have set up fortifications quite quickly in defending the area"._ Mundi stated as I saw on my HUD that I was getting a feed from Control and that the Landing Zone was being defended by ATTE's, Centaurs, Armadillos, LAAT's and Ravens flying overhead.

* * *

With our combined group we ran towards the fortified LZ with several Y-wing Bombers provide a bombing run giving us the chance to get through. As we reached the LZ we saw Obi-wan being medically treated. Sigma and the Clones had scattered leaving the Jedi and Delta to gather round.

"With our combined strength we should be able to knock out the shield generator protecting the factory". Obi-wan stated as we looked at the layout of the factory in which I stepped in.

"Too risky bringing everyone at once". I said getting their attention.

"What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked me.

"Delta and Sigma squad will go in, fuck up any unlucky bastards over there and bring that shield down". I said as both Gear squads nodded in agreement. "A small team should be enough to bring it down, plus the team is Gears and Gears don't go down easily". I said to them and they all agreed that Delta and Sigma will bring the shield down without risking a single clone.

Both squads were getting themselves resupplied and geared up for what lies ahead. Baird had picked up a Mortar as Sam chose a One-Shot. As both teams were ready I pulled my Markza Rifle off my back and cocked it, we all made our way to the shield we were in cover and scoped out the place and looked back to the team putting three fingers in the air.

3.2.1 GO!

As I pulled the last one down we all raced out firing at the enemy position, drawing attention away from Sam and Baird so they could set up. I took cover behind a rock and aimed my Sniper and fired at an unlucky Geonosian who's head exploded by the round going through it. Sam had fired the One-shot at the Cannon droid's leg shattering it and it fell forward making it immobile, then Baird followed up with a Mortar Strike, the shell was launched into the air and it exploded sending a carpet bomb at the cannons and their ammunition making a huge fireball and killing any enemies that were caught inside. I had marked the Generator so Baird can launch another Mortar round into it, when the shell was launched into the air the process repeated and the generator was in the middle of the carpet bombing making it explode, disabling the shield in the process.

When the battle was over for the time being the Gears had little casualties and were helping the Clones who were either dead or wounded to the gunships.

"So master what was your total?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Not now Ahsoka". Anakin replied as he helped Obi-wan into the ship, but Ahsoka wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Come one. Afraid that you'll lose this time?" She said in a challenging tone.

"Fine 55. You?" He asked her.

"60, looks like I won". She smiled.

"Yea but I called in the-,"

"73" I called getting their attention. "Delta Squad's grand total of 73 kills. What do we win?" I smirked under my helmet.

"My. Everlasting respect General Terra". Anakin said in a little bit of a shocked voice.

"That it?" I joked.

"Anakin rarely hand that out. You should be grateful for that". Obi-wan smirked as his former Padawan was beaten by a team comprised of heavily armoured soldiers using slug throwers. I don't blame him for being surprised.

"You certainly have mine General". Mundi stated as he was in the ship with Obi-wan. "And to you as well Sargent Stratton". He said to Jace who smiled and nodded in confirmation before the ship closed the doors and flew off leaving the five of us alone as Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka left the scene.

"Alright we've got a ways to go, Cole, Baird get the next stage ready and brief the troops. Jace get on the horn with Control and get the second wave down here pronto, Dom with me". I ordered as everyone scattered to complete their tasks, next was taking down the factory itself and I need to take several factors into account for the assault and the New super tanks that will come in to play. "Dom see if you can get the hammer online for the next phase". I said to him and he nodded before walking off, I then looked from a high vantage point and saw both Republic and COG troops within the staging area prepping for the next battle ahead.

I nodded with a smile of Satisfaction as I then walked down from the vantage point to join the rest of the army.

* * *

 **Well there ya Have it!**

 **Sam, Jace, and both Carmine Brothers are part of the new COG!**

 **And I bet you noticed that the Scorcher has had a bot of an upgrade as well along with the new COG armour Terra was wearing. That isn't just for ONYX Golds it's for all Gears to use in the field. Now next time we'll be storming the Droid Factory itself and you'll be surprise of what tactics I have in mind for the Parade style march, and we'll see Clayton being the badass he always was in Gears of War 3!**

 **So Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Act 1: Chapter 3

**Hey there Gears and welcome back to COG of the Clone wars!**

 **With the landing on Geonosis being a success, the Factory assault is next and there will be some new tactics implied with the COG in play. Now it feels like forever since I did this story but I'm glad I managed to get another chapter out.**

 **So without further babbling from me, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1-Chapter 3: Fallen fortress**

With the main problem of securing the staging area out of the way we can focus on the core of this mission, which is taking out the droid factory here. With foreknowledge on my side I can predict the outcome of the battle and stay two steps ahead of the Separatists and keep as many people alive as possible. I walked past several Gears who were being patched up from light wounds moving supplied back and forth and so on and so on. I also walked past Baird and Cole giving the briefings to the troops, I also sent several scouts up ahead to look for possible ambush points that the Geonosians will attack from. Due to the phase we are currently in I had switched out my Markza Sniper for a Booshka Grenade Launcher and my Gorgon for a Boltok pistol. Long Range wasn't really needed for this and we'll be marching Parade style towards the factory which was pretty much a stupid Idea in my opinion but I have an idea to minimise casualties.

I had walked up to where Ahsoka and Anakin were briefing the clones and I can tell what'll happen next.

"This bridge is our first waypoint". Ahsoka explained as she pointed at the holographic projection of the bridge. "The Cog will have the defensive guns destroyed and that-,"

"That will mean we'll be able to push onto the factory". Anakin interrupted.

"I was…Yes. Now expect stiff resistance from-," Ahsoka was then interrupted…again.

"Don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs. Once we leave there will be no resupply. Anything else, Ahsoka?" He asked his Padawan before the student took a deep breath before responding.

"No I think you covered everything. In MY Briefing". She said with a fake smile on her face hoping that Anakin would catch on with his mistake…he didn't.

"Very well squad dismissed". He said aloud as the Clones then stood up and walked off but some were surprised to see me here and heard some of them were impressed with what my Gears had done so far, I then walked up to the two Jedi and made myself known.

"Oh General Terra, wasn't expecting you here". Anakin stated which made his student look at me as well.

"Well I couldn't help but what an exceptional job your Padawan did for the briefing". I said as this got Ahsoka's attention.

"Well she learns from the best". Anakin replied with a smile.

"Yes. But I found it quite odd how you kept interrupting her". I stated. "I will admit that was bit of a Dick move General".

"Wh-what!? I was only trying-," "Dick. Move". I said slowly. "Besides I can understand what you're trying to do, but you she can't get things wrong if you don't let her explain things".

"Did you take someone as your student in the COG?" He said crossing his arms.

"Actually, I formed the ONYX Guard and the Gold Gears and trained the first wave. I also had a squad of my own which was a combination of the two called the Onyx Golds, after a mission went south…well. Let's just say we sort of split off in the COG". I explained. I then saw two figures approaching and had revealed to be Luminara and her Padawan Barriss.

"General Skywalker, good to see you. And good to see you in person General Terra". She bowed her head towards us.

"Same to you Master Unduli, and to your Padawan as well". I replied.

"Padawan Barriss Offee, at your service". She said as she bowed in respect.

"No need to Bow Barriss, really". I stated as Ahsoka gave her hand out and lifted her up. "So I assume you've been briefed on the plan of attack?" I asked the two new Jedi present.

"Yes, but unfortunately things have gotten complicated". Luminara stated as she brought out a hologram of the factory and the bridge. "A frontal assault is risky and our casualties will be high".

"I have a solution to that". I said as all the Jedi looked at me. "We Gears have the tendency to soak up damage, our armour is a prime example, if we have a wall in front of the main force the risks will be reduced, not only that the towers are a good place for an ambush but I'll have several Gears in the middle so that it will be harder to get the jump on the main force".

"You plan on using your troops as shields?" Luminara asked me.

"No, I plan on using troops who will be using shields. And I brought one of these to demonstrate". I said strapping the device to my arm, I then activated it in which all the Jedi took a step back. "This my Jedi friends is a Boom shield, able to absorb bullets and blaster bolts as well as direct explosives making the wielder nearly untouchable as long as their behind it and also has the ability to dig into the ground to be used as cover". I explained, the new Boom Shield was different from the one from the games this one was in the shape of a Gear but still had the prongs like the old one. "A wall of these will keep the clones protected and will reduce the casualties and I'll have several heavy weapons in the march as well".

"Define Heavy". Anakin asked me.

"Well we have two Vulcan crews ready to go and a normal Gear can hold a Mulcher Machinegun which is 3 time heavier than a clone Z-6 with ease, Mortar crews and several High-Calibre Sniper cannons called One-shots ready. Oh that and we have the Hammer of Dawn". I replied as the last one made them raise an eyebrow.

"What is this 'Hammer of Dawn'?" Barriss asked me.

"It's a secret, but I feel we might need it just in case. Besides I don't want to spoil the surprise". I smirked under my helmet.

"I'll take any idea if it comes to lowering the death count of our forces. But I would prefer if Poggle is kept alive. The Leader of the Geonosians is currently held up in this factory, and it would be best to keep that in mind". Luminara stated.

'There goes a simple Hammer Strike'. I thought to myself. "Things will be a lot harder when the factory comes online if that's what we're going for". I pointed out.

"Indeed but there is an alternative". Luminara said before showing an underground network under the factory. Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground".

"Sheesh, don't wanna get lost down there". I stated with my arms crossed.

"You got that right General". Anakin stated preaching to the quire.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole in the wall and make an entry point". Barriss said pointing to the location on the Holo-map.

"Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, find Poggle, and blow the factory inside out". Luminara explained as a red dome on the Holo-map showed an illustration of its destruction. "I also instructed Barriss to memorise the Labyrinth, all 200 junctions".

"You always were thorough". Anakin commented.

"It pays for one to be prepared. Right Barriss?" She stated motioning toward her Padawan.

"Especially when other people's lives depend on your success". Barriss replied.

"Took the words right outta my mouth. While the battle is going on up here, we'll need to send a small team down to infiltrate the factory and blow that place to hell". I said gaining their attention before looking at Luminara. "Whoever you send down there is fine by me, I'll send one of my Gears down with em, that way there's some muscle and firepower while they go down".

"Very well General Terra, that task will be carried out by the Padawans and whoever you send with them". Luminara stated shocking Anakin.

"Now hold on! Walking into that Factory is suicide!" He stated.

"Skywalker, we Gears do Suicide all the time, besides who I have in mind will keep both Barriss and Ahsoka safe from harm. Besides, Poggle will have his attention towards the main force which is us and won't even realise it before he knew what bit him in the ass". I said trying to reason with him.

"Master. Terra is right, I can do this I've had riskier assignments". Ahsoka said backing me up.

"Unlike Barriss or the Gears, you're not prepared for this mission".

"Will she ever? The way I see it if you don't let her try she'll never be prepared for it. Trust me mate I've been in your situation many times while training the Golds and Onyx Guards". I said to him but he was hesitant.

"We'll be in and out master". Barriss stated.

"See? Dependable Barriss will get us through. Don't worry master. As you well know, I can follow orders". Ahsoka smirked at her master.

"It's decided then". Luminara declared.

"I guess it is". Anakin hesitated before the explosives were handed to the Padawans, as they were finished I had gotten the Padawan's attention.

"You two follow me, I'll introduce you to who will be riding shotgun with you two". I said as they all gotten confused looks of what I had said to them. "It's an expression, never the less please follow me". I said as I picked up the Boom shield I had earlier and the two young Jedi followed suit.

* * *

I then lead the Padawans to where the COG troops were gearing up, fixing Vehicles and rushing from one end to the other. I looked up to see 2 Ravens drop off a Tank each on the ground, and no it wasn't a Centaur but something heavier and deadlier.

"What is that?" Barriss asked with her eyes wide open, and Ahsoka was mimicking her expression as well.

"That is a Grizzly Tank". I answered, and yes the very same Grizzly from Halo Wars 2, due to these bad boys being heavily armoured and a bitch to bring down why not have them In the COG? "These tanks are armed to the teeth with weaponry as you can see, with machine guns, twin tank cannons and missile pods this is the definition of 'Come at me Bro'". I chuckled as I then guided them towards one of the best squads I know in the first wave of Onyx Guards, this squad was a group of Republic citizens but they had left due to how shitty of a job they were doing and I would've done the same thing. These Onyx had armour was mainly black but had red and white accents, and had the symbol for a very, very old Republic squad from what I was informed. These people are the descendants of said squad and they were more than eager to join the COG after the way the Republic went. "Ladies, Gentleman". I called to them as they all stopped what there were doing and saluted. "At ease, everyone this is Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, girls, this is Havoc Squad one of the best Onyx Guards I've trained in the COG". I introduced one of the troops from Havoc then approached the three of us.

"On behalf of us in Havoc, it's good to have a Jedi fighting alongside us". The Gear stated with a salute.

"Girls this is Lance Corporal Jason Dorn, leader of Havoc squad. He and his Gears are the kind of troops that are not afraid to get their hands dirty when it comes to any mission". I explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Jason". Ahsoka said to him and he nodded with a small smile.

"Now there has been some small change to the plan. Jason I want you to Accompany the Padawans in infiltrating the Factory, Havoc will be in the centre of the parade assisting Sigma in defending the troops". I stated and he nodded in understanding.

"Very well first". He replied to me before turning to his squad. "Havoc, you follow the General's order to the letter! Am I clear?!"

"YES SIR!"

Jason then turned back to us. "Give me a moment to get my gear, Padawans I'll be with you momentarily". He stated as I then dismissed them and they all went to prepare for the battle head.

"Ok you two stay here and wait for Jason to get back, Havoc you with me. Grab your shit and let's knock some heads!" I instructed to everyone present as the rest of Jason's squad had gotten their weapons ready and following me to the battlefield.

"Sir, if I may?" I then turned my head to see one of Havoc's members, a blue skin coloured Twi'lek talk to me.

"Yes Kari?" I responded.

"Is it wise to really let the Jedi in on this operation? I mean they're too busy sitting on their asses all safe on Corascant, the Republic is worse letting worlds fall to slavery and making up sorry excuses to wash their hands and forget about it". Kari seethed. Kari was one of the people I found while I was hitting slavers when building the COG, she put up one hell of a fight before being chained up in a brig, I'm glad I got to her when I did, otherwise it would've been a lot worse. Turns out she slaughtered half the crew with simple Vibro-Knives before being taken down and before we got there, a natural talent like that went towards Havoc having their own assassin who's extremely skilled in any long range weapon. Her loadout consisted of two Snubs, a Long Shot and a Hammerburst 3 which was the Gears 4 version that fired an accurate three round burst.

"I understand your frustration but I'm not asking you to like it, but would you at least be willing to work with them?" I asked her and in response she pondered it for a moment before sighing.

"I'm willing to co-operate, but don't think I will like it sir". She answered.

"That's all I ask". I simply stated.

* * *

Now both armies were marching towards the Factory, Luminara, Anakin, Delta Squad and I walked with them. Several Gears equipped with Boom shields followed behind us ready to man their position the Grizzly Tanks were driving alongside the ATTE's so that their firepower would decimate anything in front of it. As we marched closer we saw the doors of the factory opening revealing several B1 and B2 Battle Droids.

"Here come the Droids, everybody steady, steady. Keep Marching". Anakin called out to everyone.

"I hope the Padawans have made to past the bridge by now". Luminara prayed.

"Don't worry, Jason's with em. He's one of the best Onyx Guards I know, he'll keep em safe Luminara". I assured her putting her at ease a little as I pulled my lancer of my back and cocking it.

"Here we go". Anakin said as he and Luminara activated their sabres.

"I handle this you two". I said to them walking a little faster. "GEARS! WALL. OF. STEEL!" I ordered at the top of my lungs as the Gears with the Shields rushed to the front and activated them making a long protective wall in front of the main force. The droids saw this and began firing at us but with the Boom shields up they didn't even damage the reinforced Cortosis barriers in front of us. The Gears fired their pistols at them due to the shields being so heavy they wouldn't be able to use their Lancers, but it didn't matter as we kept pushing up with no casualties so far.

It looks like that both Jedi were impressed with my tactic working well so far, and how well the shields absorbed the bolts so easily without effort.

" _Connor, this is Clayton! We're passing the towers now"._ The oldest Carmine called over the radio.

"Light em up Carmine". I responded.

* * *

 **(Centre line, Havoc and Sigma's location)**

Both Sigma and Havoc squad were marching with the clones and seeing at least one gear wherever they looked. As they were passing the towers that the scouts have seen, Clayton then got word from First that he was given the green light to fire at the towers.

"Everyone aim for the towers!" Clayton called out to everyone as he aimed his Mulcher towers one of them and unloaded into it tearing any cover they provided apart. The Geonosians knew that their ambush was blown and swarmed out of the towers as best they could but they were shot out of the sky by either blaster bolts or bullets.

Havoc squad stayed together and killed any bug who tried to take off with any of their comrades, Gear or Clone by either stabbed by knife, shot by bullets or simply being sawed in half.

A Geonosian flew towards Clay's little brother but was smacked across the head sending it down and tried to crawl away.

"Hey where are you goin?" Benjamin said aloud as he kicked the bug on its back, stabbed the end of the Flamethrower in it and fried it from the inside before spraying his Scorcher in the air to keep them away from the main force. Another tried to go for the older carmine but its wings were shot by his Mulcher and crashed into the ground, it then got up but Clayton grabbed it by the neck while holding his Mulcher in one hand. He then applied pressure to the Geonosian's neck before there was a sickening crack sound then tossed it away like trash.

Some of the Clones were in shock to see this mountain of a man, holding a primitive yet heavy slug thrower and at the same time simply crush a Geonosian's neck with his bare hands!

It goes to show that the Gears of the COG army are ruthless and merciless if they want to be.

"What are ya starin' at? C'mon we got shit to kill!" Clayton called to them snapping them out of their gaze as the behemoth of a soldier raised his Mulcher and started firing at the bugs above them.

"Vulcan Crews, destroy the towers! And make sure all troops are away from the collapse!" Jace called to the specialise crew of Gears that carried the hulking weapon of death, making all the clones feel that their Z-6's were child's play. The Vulcan crews were comprised of two Gears manning the weapon, one firing and the other feeding the ammo while being protected by two Gears with lancers and one sniper to cover long range. Once the Vulcans were in place they fired at any of the towers and made sure that all troops were a safe distance away. Any Geonosians that were in them weren't so lucky and got wither crushed by the falling towers or were ripped apart by the huge Gatling gun. Literally ripped apart.

The COG is not to be fucked with.

Down below the battle, Ahsoka, Barriss and Jason were climbing down the ravine that separated the Factory to the other side. Jason wore his armour much like his Havoc squad Brethren, however he had a sash on his right hip with Havoc's symbol on it. His loadout consisted of a Gnasher Shotgun, Boltok and a Retro Lancer. He always had a natural feel for this rifle since it was the first he used before being handed the MK.2 but still kept it due to the sheer power it carried.

As the three made it down to the bottom Barriss pulled out her Lightsaber and cut her way into the wall making an entrance for them.

"Well that's one way to make a door". Jason mused as he looked through the tunnel. "After you ladies". He gestured as the Padawan went in first as he followed close behind, as they proceeded through the tunnels they came across a Geonosian sleeping chamber. Jason put a finger to his lips saying 'stay quiet' before gesturing them to move up quietly but a Geonosian had its hand fall on top of Barriss's head making her freeze.

"Ahsoka, Jason". She said quietly getting their attention. Jason helped her out as he put a hand on the Geonosian's mouth before stabbing his knife into the chest of the bug killing it instantly and then got Barriss free as she quickly moved up to Ahsoka with the ONYX close behind.

* * *

 **(Above)**

The main force was holding better than it did before from the episode due to the "Wall of Steel" tactic I implemented. I lobbed several grenades from my Booshka into the crowd of droids destroying them group by group. However as I was reloading I saw several Destroyer droids roll up and began firing at us, the shields protected them from blaster bolts pretty well. Bullets? Not so much. Fire from our Lancers just passed through the shields and either tore through the armour or just dropped them instantly. After they were dealt with the Super Tanks came out as expected.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new toy". Anakin stated.

"Seems that way. Mortar Crews, One-Shot teams target those tanks!" I radioed as we all looked up to see the shells fly into the air but quickly fall down and the bombs began to carpet bomb the bridge with their explosive power. But they were in effected. The One-Shots then fired their rounds into the tanks but they didn't have any effect whatsoever, even the Centaurs and Grizzlies fired all their weapons into em but had the same result. "Oh that's bullshit!" I called as it looked like they were ray shielded. "Alright I'm calling in the big guns. Dom, Designator!" I called as he tossed it to me.

"What's that going to do?" Anakin asked.

"You're about to find out. All units I'm dropping the hammer! Repeat I'm dropping the Hammer!" I called on an open channel as all the Gears got to the safety of cover, I then aimed the designator at the tanks as red beams then began to converge on the tanks then a heartbeat later a huge beam came down and began obliterating the tanks one by one as the bridge then began to groan and crack before collapsing down and fall into the ravine below. As the beam stopped the battlefield was quiet and the republic was shocked to the power that the COG had.

"What was that!?" Anakin asked aloud with shock in his voice.

"That was the Hammer of Dawn, we only use it in case all else fails or we need something razed to the ground". I answered, Hammer of Dawn will pretty much be the COG's ace in the hole in nearly any situation. And the republic just witnessed the sheer power it has.

* * *

 **(Catacombs)**

The group kept traversing the tunnel as Barriss told them to make a left at the next junction. "Dead end".

"Not quite girls". Jason stated as he pointed up and stood fully. He then fired a grapple from his gauntlet and was then launched to the upper area as the Padawans merely jumped up. They then found themselves face to face with the core. "You two get to work, I'll keep you covered". He stated taking his Retro Lancer of his back and cocking it letting the two of them get to work while surveying the surroundings. As the two Jedi had finished rigging the core a door had opened revealing several Geonosian soldiers, a TX tactical droid and a Super Tank that Intel had stated prior to the invasion.

"Well so much for stealth". Jason stated as he aimed his lancer and fired at the bugs that were shooting at him from the air, one of the warriors tried to grab Jason but his armour was heavy enough to counter that problem as he then grabbed it and tossed it into the side of the core he then stabbed it in the chest before completely decapitating it's head since the Geonosian was pretty skinny and fragile compare to other enemies he fought before. He then changed weapons to his Gnasher as he fired shell after shell making the bugs go splat with each hit.

"See if your stupid tank can take this!" Ahsoka said as she threw a grenade which stuck to the side of the tank.

"Hahaha! Fool! The super tank is impervious to all weapons-," Was all it managed to say as the grenade detonated destroying the droid leaving it in several pieces.

"You sure as hell aren't". Jason smirked as he reloaded his Retro Lancer making an audible 'CLICK' signifying he got a damage boost. "Come at me Mother Fuckers!" The Havoc ONYX roared as he unloaded round after round into the remaining Geonosians, one of the warriors had landed giving Jason the chance to charge at it with his Bayonet. When the bug realised what the Gear was doing it was too late as Jason impaled the Geonosian on his gun before he threw it off. He then noticed that the Geonosians was taking the bombs, Ahsoka tried to stop them as she grabbed the leg of one of them but was knocked against the core. He was about to shoot them but knew if he did that the Lancer's bullets could detonate the bombs killing them all instantly, so he went against it.

Jason then looked at the Super tank to see it coming towards him, but Barriss had already hijacked it. Ahsoka had then jumped into the tank with him climbing inside it after her.

"The Bugs took the bombs". Barriss stated. "I don't know what to do without the bombs".

"We carry out the mission regardless". Jason said. "The way I see it this tank is made to survive anything, but I wonder if it will survive blowing up the core at point blank range".

"Well, it does have enough firepower to destroy the entire facility". Ahsoka added.

"Then get ready for one hell of a whiplash, time to blow this place to Kingdom Come". Jason said as he manned the controls and took aim. He took a deep breath before pressing the fire button and the main guns of the tank unloaded into the core of the factory exploding into a huge fireball of flames and metal.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

As we had taken down the last of the Droids we all then saw the entire factory go up in flames before crumbling to the ground creating a dust cloud in the process. As the dust had clear though we saw the rubble of what was left of the factory. And down below, Ahsoka, Barriss and Jason were down in there.

"Ahsoka?!" Anakin asked over the comms but got nothing. "Ahsoka can you hear me? Come in!" We then saw Luminara on her knees as if she was meditating.

"Master Luminara Don't worry". Anakin assured.

"Baird get removal teams down here to clear the wreckage! Cole Get any Ravens in the air to help airlift what they can! Dom get Havoc Squad over here and get medical teams busy! Move it Gears Move it!" I ordered as they all got to work. We had Ravens lifting up the bigger pieces of metal along with the Clone Tank transports, Loaders pushing away debris to clear a path towards Jason and the Padawan's location all the while both Clones and Gears working together lifting and carrying the wreckage away.

'You better not be dead Jason'. I thought to myself as I went in to help the Gears.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the wreckage)**

Barriss and Ahsoka activated their Lightsabres to make some light in the tank they were trapped in but Jason's Armour then started to glow blue to help with the darkness problem.

"How far do you think we're buried?" Barriss asked.

"Deep. It's all I can say". Jason stated as he felt his forehead and noticed he was bleeding. "Shit". He muttered catching their attention.

"Jason you're bleeding". Barriss asked shutting off her Lightsaber and getting a good look at his injury.

"Barriss I'm fine. We Gears are tough as they get and got more balls than Mandalorian iron, this is nothing". He assured. "But I do have a headache I will admit that". He chuckled to himself as he then activated the device on his wrist and typed in few commands. "There, that should make it easier for them to find us".

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Activated an SOS beacon. All Gears have em for situations like these". Jason answered as he then leaned back and decided to catch his breath.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

As we kept digging I then noticed my wrist beeping and my eyes widened to see it was Jason's SOS Beacon. I then brought up a small holographic projection scanned the area to see that we were digging down but we were close to his location.

"I got Jason's SOS beacon, dig more to the right we're getting close!" I called to everyone and lead them to the spot and began tossing the debris away and kept going until we found the tank we were looking for. I tried getting the latch open but it was no use. "Shit, sealed shut". I said to myself and then got on the coms. "Jason if you can hear me, we're going to cut a hole in the tank stand clear. Jack Rip the latch". I ordered as a Jack then de cloaked and began cutting a hole in the latch at the front of the tank. As Jack had finished the cutting he pulled the hatch off and tossed it to the side.

"Fancy meeting you three here". I smiled behind my helmet as I helped the Padawans and the Havoc ONYX out of the tank. I then turned to see both Anakin and Luminara rush to the scene. "They're alright Master Jedi, just a bit banged up and some smoke inhalation. After a good rest and some recovery, they'll be fine". I stated.

"Thank you General Terra, many lives could've been lost but with your help that will not be the case". Luminara bowed as I merely nodded in response.

"Well the credit has to go to these three for bringing it down". I stated towards the Padawans and Jason. "Corporal". I said getting the ONYX's attention. "For your actions of bravery and self-sacrifice as well as the preservation of others, you truly are one of the best ONYX Guards I had the honour of training, be sure to show more of those attributes from now on. Sargent Dorn". I stated shocking Jason as he then saluted back.

"Thank you sir". He replied as his body began to feel weak but his squad came around and helped support him. "Havoc, get your squad leader some medical treatment. You're dismissed". Havoc then replied with a 'yes sir' before helping Jason back up the crater. I then turned towards Anakin, Luminara and the Padawans. "The factory is destroyed but Poggle is still out there, so we'll be staying for a bit longer until he's in cuffs".

"Well after everything I witnessed, I'm glad you're on our side General Terra". Anakin said with his hand out in which I gladly shook, showing that both the Collation and the Republic are on good terms with each other for their first mission together.

* * *

 **Over 5000 words? Damn didn't expect that. Now with the factory destroyed all that's left is to deal with Poggle, now with the next two episodes I'm not sos sure on how to get them down but I'll think of something eventually.**

 **I'd like to give a thank you to SPARTAN-626 for helping me with the character like Kari and Jason, so credit to him goes right there. Oh and SPARTAN-626 no need to give me any other OCs mate, just got back in the game and the ones you supplied me will keep me going for a while. But thank you for the help.**

 **Now that this story is done, I'll take the week off to rest my head and see what stories I will update next, check in on Wednesday to see the next rotation. So keep in mind having a schedule back up and setting it up is still something I have to get back into. But I hope you enjoyed the story be sure to leave me your thoughts on it so far in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Act 4-Chapter 4: Beneath the surface

**Hey there fellow Gears and welcome back to COG of the Clone wars! Now I understand of how bloody late I am for posting this chapter but I just recently gotten and Xbox one X and just had it hooked up so it had me a bit distracted. At least now I can play with my brother on games we couldn't play together so that's good.**

 **But now you guys are here for the chapter so I won't take up much of your time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1-Chapter 4: Beneath the surface**

When the battle was over, I looked over the reports on our casualties. The COG usually go in with a total of 100 Gears for a fight, however after checking the report we've already lost 10 of them with 5 others wounded as the cause was the Super tanks appearing and bombarding our front line with their initial assault. However to fill in the death reports is a must on my end and needs to be done, however it never gets easier.

I then heard footsteps approaching as I looked behind me to see Dom.

"Still going over the after action report?" He asked.

"Yea, 10 dead 5 wounded. Along with losing 2 Centaurs 3 Ravens. They're possibly salvageable or even restorable". I answered as I put the tablet away and stood up to face my fellow Delta. "So what's up Dom?" I asked him.

"Apparently the Jedi want to see you, their waiting at their Command Centre". He answered.

"Alright let's not keep em waiting". I said as I followed Dom towards were the Republic Command Centre was and noticed several Clones walk by giving us a glace as we passed them. Hell I could even hear several rumours coming from them from our efforts at storming the Droid Factory. We walked in the command Centre as the clones let us past and we were met with both Ki-adi Mundi and Obi-Wan around a Holo-table. "Gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

"Ah General Terra, glad you could take the time". Master Mundi greeted. "I had gotten the reports from Master Luminara and Skywalker on your efforts on destroying the Droid Factory, without you the casualties of our men would've been higher". He stated.

"I had already lost 10 of my men with several others wounded. We Gears are tough, but it never gets easier as the soldiers that are stubborn in a fight fall on the battlefield". I pointed out. "However I guess you didn't come here to make small talk huh?"

"To the point I see, well we were also told of a weapon called the 'Hammer of Dawn' was it?" Obi-Wan asked as I had an idea as to what they were getting at.

"All I'm going to say is no. You ain't getting it". I said as clear as day. "And before you ask, it's a weapon not made as a last resort, not to be used indefinitely. We've seen the destruction of the Hammer Strikes".

"Well so have Luminara and Anakin-," "You think that was the destruction General Kenobi?" Dom said stepping in. "That was merely a taste of what can happen on a small scale". He said shocking that the Hammer we used was a small scale use. "Try imagine what you witnessed, but mostly on a continental level or even planetary. We've seen what can happen at that scale…and all we saw was nothing but Ash". He said referring to the Hammer Strikes on Sera back in Gears of War. Seeing it before your very eyes and on a TV screen are completely different.

"The Hammer is COG technology, not Republic. We've seen things and done things that are inexcusable and would make this Clone war a fucking joke, just pray you never find out for yourselves because I doubt the Republic will stand even a sliver of a chance". I said standing in front of Dom silently telling him to ease off. We then got a call from Luminara from her search for Poggle, making us drop the argument we were having.

"Find anything Master Unduli?" Kenobi asked.

" _I have indeed, it appears to be a munitions container of some kind"._ She replied.

"Probably just debris". Mundi stated.

"Just going to go with that?" Dom asked.

" _Not to mention that there was no battle in this area"._ Luminara said adding to Dom's point.

" _Looks like Poggle was on a direct course, 11 mark 72 that way"._ The clone she was with stated on the other end of the line.

" _Headed directly towards the Progate temple"._ Luminara answered making the Jedi gain a curios expression on their faces.

"Might be something there that he, and he alone knows about. Something that he intends to secure". I stated aloud since I already know and dreading to go down in those catacombs. At least it ain't the Locust down there and just undead Geonosians. "Not only that, but there seems to be a sand storm on the way".

" _No matter. Poggle is out in the open, and I intend to grab him before he can get off world"_. Luminara stated as she didn't want to the opportunity to let Poggle get away.

"If that's the case you should be cautious about what you do next. We're not in a position to help if things get bad, then we'll have two people to find". I pointed as I didn't want to have my forces there already without drawing suspicion, then things would be bad for me and my foreknowledge.

" _I feel it's a risk worth taking"._ She said which made me sigh beneath my helmet as the connection cut. I then walked out of the command centre with Dom in tow and looked out at the desert in thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. I then came to the conclusion and then turned to my fellow Delta.

"Get us a couple of Track Mules and have them ready to roll. Prep for close Quarters and confined spaces". I said to him and he nodded in response as he walked away to get the gear. Facing zombie Geonosians wasn't something I was looking forward to but I've faces scarier enemies than what awaits us. Hope they like 12 Gauge Buckshot…heh.

* * *

I had walked back in the command centre with a Hammer Burst I, Gnasher Shotgun and a Gorgon Pistol in my arsenal of choice. I would've gone with my Lancer but having a Hammer burst in tight spaces would be more beneficial due to it being more of a Carbine in the Gears of War list of weapons. I had also noticed that Anakin was here with the other two Jedi masters and was the first to notice my presence.

"Any news from Luminara?" I asked.

" _Master Kenobi, Master Mundi, General Terra"._ Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. _"We have tracked Poggle to the Progate temple, but now there's no sign of him"._ Luminara stated.

"Go no further until we can send support". Kenobi ordered.

" _Dom and I will join you momentarily, we're barely getting your transmission through as it is"._ I added in the conversation as the storm outside was not good weather for the LAAT's or even the Ravens. But that doesn't mean we can't use land Vehicles to get there.

"Are you sure he went into the temple?" Mundi asked.

" _Yes we saw him enter, but I think he's gone down to the catacombs below"._ She answered

"Those catacombs go one for miles. I fear we may have lost him. Get yourself out of there". Obi-wan ordered, but before Luminara could respond we heard screaming and snarling which caused the Jedi to activate her Lightsaber. "Master Unduli?!" The connection was then cut.

"Figures". I said aloud, not caring if I was heard or not. "Dom the Bikes ready?...Ok Meet ya there". I said as I made my way out of the building.

"Where are you going? We'll never get to her, the Gunships can't fly in the storm". Obi-wan asked pointing out we can't fly.

"Who said I was flying? Besides a sandstorm won't stop a Gear, let alone me. We'll wait for ya at the temple if you want but we're going out there now". I replied as I waked out of the building an d saw Dom near the Track Mules with a mask over his face and some goggles since he doesn't wear helmets. I nodded at him as got on my bike and started the engine, my helmet directed the route we'd need to take to get to the temple. "Let's go Dom!" I called through the com channel as we sped off towards the temple to aid Luminara.

* * *

As we made it to the temple the storm had eased and was nearly passed, Dom and I got off the bikes and we had a look around. I walked over towards the clone that was with her and checked his pulse.

"Dead". I muttered to myself as I saw several claw and bite marks on the trooper's armour showing that the Zombie Geonosians did this to him, nasty way to go out.

"Connor". I heard Dom call to me as he tossed me a familiar object. "Look familiar?"

"Luminara's Lightsaber. Definatly not a good sign". I said as we then heard the roar of a ship approaching and saw that an LAAT had arrived with Anakin and Obi-wan as well as Cody and several troops of the 212th. "Fancy seeing you boys here". I quipped with a smile under my helmet.

"We were just in the neighbourhood". Anakin smirked which made Obi-wan roll his eyes. I then heard stone being moved and Saw Dom had revealed a hole in the ground which had nothing but darkness down below. I walked over towards Dom whose arsenal consisted of a Hammerburst II, Sawed-Off Shotgun and a Boltok take his rifle off his back and turned on the flashlight that was on his shoulder and shine down the hole.

"That's a long way down". Santiago pointed out. "Hate to think what else is down there besides Geonosians".

"What about that?" A clone trooper stated pointing at a Statue of the Geonosian queen, however they didn't know that for sure but I sure as hell did.

"That is one ugly mother fucker". I stated as I Pulled my Hammerburst I off my back and descended into the depths of the darkness with the rest of them following suit. My helmet had night vision and the eyes glowed in the darkness, the Jedi had their lightsabres to light their way as the clones and Dom had flashlights to see in the dark as they scanned the tunnels weapons raised to fire at a moment's notice. "It's too quiet in here". I said aloud as we then came to a section where we had to crawl under but due to Dom and myself being bigger and more armoured it was a tight squeeze to say the least. Then at a moment's notice Obi-wan's comlink came to life as it showed Luminara.

" _Master Kenobi! If you're following me, you must leave this place. Just get out! I repeat Fall Back! Fall Ba-,"_ A second later the transmission was cut followed by a loud screech.

"She must be close if we were able to get in contact with her". I said as I cocked my Hammerburst.

"So is whatever cut her off". Dom pointed out.

"We'll have to take our chances, let's move". I stated as we all rushed towards Luminara's location as we rounded a corner and then we came face to face with several undead Geonosians shambling towards us.

"I don't like the looks of this". Obi-Wan stated as the clones opened fire at the zombie Geonosians as I fired my Hammerburst into them completely tearing apart the bodies within a burst of my weapon. I then looked behind us as I then saw several more of them approaching.

"Dom cover the rear!" I ordered as Dom turned around as well as several other Clones did the same thing and fired upon the shambling zombies. Dom's Hammerburst II was good at getting headshots due to the slow automatic rate of fire it had, and each headshot was a kill to put an undead down permanently. "Aim for the head! Aim for the head!" I called out to everyone due to it being a clear weak point in nearly every zombie scenario, the brain worms needed to take control of the host's brain to use the body. If it's got no head, no more Zombie. The tactic seemed to be working as the Geonosians dropped one by one by either the Jedi's Lightsabres or our COG weapons which tore them apart, the Clones however were having difficulty doing any real damage however.

I heard two clones screaming as I turned to see they were grabbed by the horde, I managed to shoot one Geonosian letting his grip go on the clone as Obi-Wan pulled another back with the force away from the small openings.

"I'm going to run out of ammo at this rate if this keeps up!" Dom called from the rear as he was almost grabbed by an undead Geonosian. "They're coming out of the damn corners!"

"Pull back! Pull Back!" I ordered as the Jedi and the clones went through a small tunnel to regroup in as we were the last two left. "Dom go I'm right behind ya!" He nodded as he crawled through the hole as I unclipped an Incendiary Grenade and tossed it at the horde burning them to a crisp and slowing them down. They may not like the cold, but I doubt they can survive a small dose of explosive fire. I then crawled through the tunnel and joined the rest of the team to catch our breath.

"What were those things!? We couldn't even kill them". Anakin asked aloud not know what the hell had happened.

"Those Geonosians kinda looked lifeless in the eyes. Or was that just me?" Dom asked as he put a fresh magazine in his Hammerburst II.

"I've heard stories of Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died". Obi-wan theorised.

"Well that's just fucking great". Dom said as shook his head now knowing that we're dealing with Zombies.

"I dunno, Lightsabres and our weapons seem to just tear them apart with each shot". I Stated since I gestured to the arsenal Dom and I carried. "The way I see it the quicker we find Luminara and Poggle the quicker we can get back to the surface". I pointed out. "General Terra to any Gears, come in. Cole? Baird? Augh, too far underground. Coms are useless".

"You two, head back to the surface and call for reinforcements". Obi-wan said to two of the Clone troopers.

"Dom go with em, might need some extra help". I said to my fellow Gear who nodded and followed the two Clone troopers.

* * *

As Dom and the two Clone troopers walked through the tunnels, they knew that the undead could appear anywhere and kept their guard up.

"I'll be happy to get out from all this Dirt". One of the troopers said aloud.

"This place gives me the shivers". The other stated.

"I know what you mean. This isn't the first time I've been underground". Dom agreed getting the troopers attention. "I've fought something far worse than undead bugs". He said referring to the Locust back on Sera but not actually telling them.

"Dare I asked what it was you were fighting?" One of the troopers asked with uncertainty.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me". Dom replied as the Clones took his word for it. A moment later a loud screech meaning one thing and one thing only…the horde was close. They then looked forward to see several undead warriors in front of them making the group fire their weapon at them, but really, only Dom was having any success in killing them with his kinetic weapons.

"They're not stopping! We have to turn back!" One of the clones said as the others agreed as the started to back up as they continuously fire their weapons. However one of the clones was grabbed from above.

"Gearshift!" The other clone cried.

"I got him!" Dom called a she pulled Gearshift down with his natural strength but the other clone trooper wasn't as lucky as he was pulled away by the horde. "C'mon!" He said to Gearshift as he pulled out his Sawed-Off shotgun and obliterated several undead Geonosians at a time with a single shot clearing the way for Gearshift as he followed close behind. The gunfire and the screaming was enough for the rest of the main group to find them and see the aftermath of what had happened.

* * *

"Obviously this thing is more powerful than we thought". Anakin stated as I looked over the deceased trooper and shook my head.

"We can't risk going back without suffering losses like this. It's all or nothing the way I see it. We find Luminara and Poggle and bury this place six feet under. Permanently". I stated that the more we try and turn back, the more people we lose and risk losing Luminara and Poggle. We then followed the Jedi to where the main chamber would be. And to be honest seeing the Queen before my eyes is more disturbing than seeing it in the episode.

"That's one ugly bug". Cody said.

"If I were Cole, he'd say that'd be a new level of ugly". I remarked as I prepped my Hammerburst I but I was stopped by Obi-Wan.

"Wait, aren't a least bit curious?" He said making me and Dom raise an eyebrow.

"Obi-Wan you can't serious. Out of all the things you suggest, this is by far the worst". I seethed

"Come on now you two, do you wonder why they took Luminara captive? Why not just kill her?" He asked.

"She's leverage. Nuff said". I shrugged not really caring.

"Leverage for what? No, there's something else going here, and these undead are connected to it". Kenobi said studying the Queen.

"Fine…we'll do it your way but when it goes bad, and it will. Guns blazing will be the only option". I stated as the clones, Dom and I got into position while Anakin and Obi-wan walked up to the queen. We waited for the signal that he would give us, I can only hope that Barriss and Ahsoka will make it out ok on the medical ship when the time comes.

"General NOW!" That's out Que. We burst out of our cover and shined out lights on the Geonosians blinding them giving us a chance to drop them one by one with my Gnasher. I then pulled a grenade off my belt and then swung it around while holding my Gorgon in my other hand killing any Geonosians that got close, and I swung it towards the batch of eggs. And let's just say the results were satisfying. Very satisfying. However that made the entire chamber rumble.

"Now we exit stage right". I called to my group as the three Jedi grabbed Poggle and we all made our way towards the exit with the entire catacombs collapsing around us as we did. As we all saw the light from the surface all the clones had made it out including Dom, the Jedi then came out with Poggle in tow as the whole entrance collapsed behind us, making it the Queen's tomb. "Huh, that went well". I stated as I holstered my weapons.

"I wish we could have gotten one of those worms". Obi-Wan grumbled.

"It controls the host and turns it into a zombie. End of story. Besides it was better off dead". I stated. "Looks like our work here is done. Let's go Dom". I said to my fellow Gear as we made our way to the Mules and mounted them before turning towards the Jedi. "The COG fleet will be out of here in no time and out of your hair".

"We were perhaps wondering if you were willing to have an audience with the Chancellor of the Republic". Obi-Wan suggested as I just stared at him blankly.

"I'll let you know when I'm available. Until then I'll still be doing what I'm always doing. Saving the galaxy". I said to them as Dom and I drive back to the main base. The Chancellor thinks he can wipe out the Jedi in one swoop but the way I see it the COG is the rouge element in you plan and you'd want it gone, but let's just say that we ain't going anywhere. 'I'll put you down myself if I have to. Even if the Jedi don't have the balls to do it' I thought to myself as I sped off through the desert.

* * *

 **Well there we have it and it's only...11:53 at night and I'm going to bed.**

 **Now with legacy of terror out of the way I think I'll leave it here for a while until I can figure out where to go with after this chapter. So Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time.**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Act 2: Chapter 1 Mandalore Plot

**Hey there Gears! Been a while huh? But welcome back to COG of the Clone Wars!**

 **Now that I'm back in business after a break I've played some Gears 5 and now I've gotten some extra inspiration for this story. Now In case you were wondering I will be adding weapons and such to the story from Gears 5 don't worry.**

 **Now with that outta the way.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Act 2-Chapter 1: Mandalore Plot**

Roughly a week and a half has passed since the assault on Geonosis has passed and the COG has made quite the impression in the Galaxy within Republic space with us helping them destroy the droid factory that was stationed there. Now at the moment I was on a Raven en route to see the Duchess of Mandalore herself, what I had in mind was to have people support the COG even if it's not on the front lines but with the help of the political end of the spectrum. I got no plans on dragging Mandalore into a war they don't have to fight which I feel that the Republic fail to see but being a pacifist can only get you so far in this galaxy that is Star Wars.

I look outside the Raven and see the landscape of Mandalore which was nothing but a wasteland with several domed cities that are scattered around where the local populace live their lives.

" _Sir we're approaching the city now, 20 seconds"._ I hear the Pilot call to me as I then put my helmet on and stand up grabbing the rail on the ceiling. The Raven had then reach the landing zone and had touched down. Several Guards were at the entrance to the city along with a speeder waiting for me.

"General, The Duchess awaits your arrival". One of them stated.

"Let's not keep her waiting shall we?" I replied as I stepped on. But before the speed drove off, I saw a Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter and sighed knowing that particular one belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi. 'Should've known that Kenobi was here. I'd better keep track of everything that's going on from here on out'. I thought to myself as I made a mental note. As the speeder drove past the gates I looked around to see the city in all its glory, hard to believe that this planet really hated the Jedi and the Republic at one point but looking at it now…well it looks better that what it was back then in my opinion. We then had arrived at our destination and I stepped off the speed and then made my way towards the main building and walked into the front doors.

Doing this had drawn the attention of both Obi-wan and the Prime minister themselves who seemed stunned at my appearance.

"General Terra, I wasn't expecting you here". Obi-wan stated as I walked up to them.

"I tend to get that a lot". I answered simply.

"I wasn't expecting to have the General of the COG come here personally to meet the Duchess herself". Prime Minister Almec said.

"I wouldn't send my Gears here for a job I could do myself. Besides meeting face to face was more appropriate than just over coms anyway". I answered him. "Ah there she is now". I said looking behind the Prime Minister at the Duchess herself as she walked down the steps.

"Well, Master Kenobi, my shining knight to the rescue once again". Satine says to Obi-wan. Making me roll my eyes behind my helmet.

"After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever". Obi-wan replied.

'Oh brother'. I thought to myself as I mentally gaged.

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery". Satine says loudly making me flinch a little at how instantaneous her attitude can change.

"I would never accuse you of any wrong doing Duchess, however a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur". Obi-wan states to her which doesn't seem to help his case from my perspective.

"You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would partake in such violence. Not anymore at least. Where is this prisoner now?" Satine asked her oldest friend.

"He took his life rather than submit to questioning. I know these commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi". Ok Obi-wan I'm not sure you're really helping yourself.

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am!" She proclaimed. Oh Duchess if you only knew.

"I know we seem defensive but-," "Clearly your investigation was ordered because of the Senate is eager to intervene with our affairs!" Satine accused as she interrupted the Prime minister. Hell if I was in her shoes and they wanted to come knocking on my front door because they think they can I'd be pissed too.

"Ok, ok how about we not start anything we may regret ok?" I spoke up getting the Duchess's attention making her exhale and walk down to greet me.

"General Terra, I apologise for our little, disagreement". She said to me.

"Think nothing of it Duchess, nothing to apologise for. Perhaps we could discuss the purpose of my visit at a later date, I'm a patient man don't worry". I assure her.

"Thank you for your patience General". "Please, call me First, and I'm very much aware it sounds bizarre but that's what my Gears call me for short". I held a hand up letting her know I don't need formalities.

"Very well First, perhaps you and Master Kenobi would accompany me on a walk through the city?" She offered and I merely nodded in response as Obi-wan took her hand as we then walked out of the Palace.

* * *

As I accompanied Obi-wan and Satine through the city we were now by what looked like a shrine of sorts, and as I looked at the scenery it was all blocky like it was in the show. Yet for some reason it reminds me of Minecraft in a way…I dunno must be just me.

"It's so good to see you again Obi-wan, despite the circumstances". Dutches said to the Jedi Master as it snapped me back to reality.

"Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here". Kenobi complimented, but Satine merely sighs.

"Unfortunately, not everyone on Mandalore believe in our commitment to peace as a sign of, progress. There's a group that calls itself the Death Watch. I imagine these are the renegades you are looking for. They Idolise Violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are certain officials among us that are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation". She informs him but doesn't seem to mind me listening in.

"And how widespread is this Death watch Movement?" Obi-wan asked which Satine merely shakes her head.

"It's hardly a movement. A small group of hooligans who choose to vandalise public places, nothing more. We shall soon bring them in our custody. We've tracked them to our moon Concordia". Oh Satine if you only knew the half of it and who's leading the Death Watch.

"I hope you're right Duchess". Obi-wan replied. The Duchess then looks at me.

"Well enough of this dreadful talk. I would like to know more about you, First". She said.

"Well, I'm not that particularly interesting". "Come now not everyone just brings an army protecting those who are less fortunate, and having an entire army that uses slug throwers instead of blasters is quite unheard of". She added in.

"Well, I couldn't do all the things I did without my Gears, they deserve as much credit as me". I stated.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind General". Satine smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you have a blade at the end of your rifle?" Obi-wan asked.

"You main my chainsaw? Well let's just say these weapons originated from their home planet and we've adopted them into our military. Besides the enemy we were fighting at the time required more brutality over our adversaries. Just pray you never encounter them". I answered stating that I don't go anywhere without my Lancer. Speaking of which we're still currently developing the MK.3 which over the Mk.2 has a slower fire rate but hits harder and of course has a built-in stock and better sights, shouldn't take long for them to be shipped to the front lines and trade in the older model for the newer one.

"I see". Obi-wan thought aloud stroking his beard.

As the Duchess was about to speak, an explosion destroys the shrine in front of us violently sending any people near it to go flying and others to run off screaming. Obi-wan moves to protect Satine to shield her but I wasn't really affected due to the COG armour I wore, besides I had a lot worse.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm fine". Satine answered in reassurance.

"Hooligans couldn't've arranged an attack of this scale". Obi-wan stated.

"This must be the work of an off worlder". Duchess states but as they were distracted I notice the familiar Death Watch symbol projected via hologram.

"Would that be your answer?" I asked them pointing to the symbol shocking the Duchess.

"The Symbol of the Death Watch". She says.

"This isn't vandalism anymore. Someone either wants you hurt or dead". I stated simply I then look at the present Jedi. "Take her back to the palace it ain't safe here anymore". Obi-wan agrees and begins to take her to the Speeder we came in on. He then looks at one of the guards.

"I want to interview everyone here. No one leaves the scene". He says but I then look at the crowd and found the perpetrator run off.

"Oi you! Get back here!" I called running after him and following up some stairs. I saw him on the top and he tries to shoot me with a blaster but with the amount of COG armour on me I merely shrug them off. He then runs again but I get to the top floor.

"Easy mate I just wanna talk, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be". I stated. He then tried to fire at me again but his gun was pulled out of his hand and I notice behind me Obi-wan was the one responsible. Seeing as he has no way out he goes to the railing and stands on it.

"Wait NO!" I call as I run up, but he's already tiling back for me to reach out and grab him making me watch the whole scene unfold but I shut my eyes just before he hits the ground. I slam my fist on the railing cursing at what had just happened. I then walked back down to overhear Satine and Obi-wan talking as the bomber was already dead by the time I joined them.

"He was speaking the dialect they use on our moon, Concordia". Duchess answered Obi-wan's question.

"I shall visit this moon of yours, perhaps we can accompany the body". The said Jedi stated but Stine merely shook her head.

"The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor. You'll need me to escort you". She said to him.

"That won't be necessary". He replied.

"I'm going too, I need to clear all this up to show that I had no part in this man's death". I added saying that they weren't going to shrug me off that easily.

* * *

With the bombing now behind us we had taken a shuttle to the moon of Concordia, I looked out to see the moon and saw it mostly brownish grey when it came to terrain with some bit of greenery.

"I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They're finally growing back". Satine answered as she was now dressed more casually unlike back on Mandalore.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Concordia was the main source of Mandalorian Iron, or Beskar right?" I asked Satine which made Obi-wan look at me and Satine glance back.

"Yes, you are correct General. Why do you ask?" She answered.

"Just curious, would've liked to give some to Baird for him to play around with". I stated with a chuckle. But in all seriousness, if I could refine some Beskar onto my armour or my Lancer's Bayonet then no Lightsaber could cut or pierce it. The shuttle had touched down and we had exited and were met with some company.

"Duchess Satine, you are most welcome". He greeted.

"Thank you Governor Vizsla. May I present Master Kenobi, representing the Jedi Council. As well as General Terra of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of, he has been working to find the members of Death Watch". Satine introduces us.

"I take it you've heard about the rumours about Satine, about how she's leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists". The Governor says with displeasure.

"My instruction are only to seek the truth". Obi-wan stated.

"And you General?" He asks me.

"My business is my own, and with the Duchess". I said saying nothing more, I then noticed the coffin as did everyone else.

"I take it this was the man who bombed the shrine?" He asked.

"He was also part of Death Watch as well". I added.

"A worrisome Prospect. If you pardon me I must attend to the body". He said as he and his escort walked over to the coffin leaving us in the hanger.

"I need a favour from you two. I need you to keep the Governor busy at dinner". Obi-wan said as he stopped us from going further.

"Fuckin' excuse me?" I asked casually.

"What are you implying?" Satine asks.

"I'd like to take a look at these mining facilities for myself". He says with that all too familiar trolling grin he is known for.

"You mean to determine if they're operational?" She said to him with a stare.

"I hope to determine if they're not. I want you to wear this earpiece so we can stay in contact, in case you run into trouble when I'm gone". He says handing her the communication device.

"Why do I get the feeling it's the other way round?" I thought with smugness in my voice.

"Oh my former Padawan would get along well with you". He sighed with a head shake which made me have a shit eating grin under my helmet as he went towards a speeder.

"Remember that you are here under my protection. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist". Satine stated.  
"Think of me searching for solutions". He said with a grin.

"Weak excuse". I said to him but he paid me no mind.

"I have to tell you I am opposed to this". Satine said to him.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't". He replied before racing out of the hanger.

"How the hell did you end up with that guy?" I asked her.

"It's…a long story". She merely sighed.

"Now that it's just us. I would like to ask if when need be that you can support us. Not on the front lines of course, but in the political sense". I asked her.

"General, I'm not sure what to think. I which to remain neutral so that the war doesn't come to my home". She said to me.

"I understand your wishes to remain as you are and I respect that, really I do. I can handle the fighting, but I merely wish to show the Galaxy that the Coalition is here for the people unlike the Republic or the CIS. I have the best person to help you understand the situation we are in and what we hope to achieve. But if it's all too much for you, then I respect your wishes". I explained to her. She contemplated it for a moment before looking at me.

"Can I assure you that no conflict will come to Mandalore?" she asked me.

"Mandalore will merely be representing the Coalition of Ordered Governments much like those who wish to remain neutral just as much as you do. They aren't part of the COG but are there with us in the political sense instead of the one shown on the battlefield. If it does come to Mandalore then I will take responsibility and help however I can". I answered. "Your voice and all the other Neutrals voices will be heard showing that they want nothing to do with the Clone Wars".

"Hmm. Very well General. If what you say is true then Mandalore will represent the Coalition". She said to me as we shook hands.

"Glad to hear it Duchess". I smiled under my helmet.

* * *

Later in the evening the Duchess sat down in the dining room while I just stood with my arms behind my back guarding Satine much like an Onyx would with their VIP. I then notice Satine was acting rather odd. She moved her hand to her ear but pretends to rub her neck, Kenobi must be contacting her.

"May I offer either of you a drink?" Vizsla asked.

"Yes, certainly". Satine answered.

"No thank you". I said simply.

"Apologise. We're out of Ice". He said to her.

"Sorry to hear that". Satine said rather nervously.

"We should probably begin dinner without Master Kenobi". Vizsla suggested.

"I don't know if I could do that at the moment". Satine said.

"Are you feeling well Duchess?" He asked even though it was completely fake from my view. I mean I only remembered who this guy really is only a few minutes ago. Yea I'm a little slow when it comes to this arc.

"Perhaps some fresh air would do me some good". She said standing up.

"Allow me to escort you Duchess". I said to her.

"Thank you General". She thanked me as we walked outside of the room, with no one in sight we rush to the hanger and grab a speeder each and race out of the Hanger.

"I take it Obi-wan is in trouble?" I ask her.

"He certainly hasn't changed, that's for sure!" I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

Once we arrived at the mine we had found the speeder Obi-wan had used to get here which means we're close.

"Where exactly are you?" Satine asked through the com piece.

" _Listen to the metallic clanking sound. That'll be the machine that's about to smash me to bits!"_ I heard from the coms in the Duchess's ear. I lead the way with my lancer in my hands and notice a small control panel.

"Well when in doubt". I said aloud as I practically mashed every button on it with satisfaction and the result was the alarms sounding throughout the facility. The Duchess gave me a weird look. "We all want to press buttons at one point. C'mon". I responded as we went deeper into the facility following the sound that Kenobi told us to follow, we then came to a conveyor belt with the Jedi himself being held upside down by a ray shield heading into a grinder.

"Well it certainly took you two long enough!" He exclaims to us in irritation.

"You know we haven't saved you yet!" Satine tells him.

"Hey at least you weren't killed on the spot, that's something". I added with a cheeky remark.

"That makes me feel so much better General". He replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" I shot back while smirking under my helmet as I ran to the control panel trying to shut it down.

"Any time General" Obi-wan called.

"Working on it". I called back trying to shut it off but I felt a pull on my back and turned around to see a Mandalorian try his luck but he ended up getting several bullet poured into him.

"General shut it off!" He called again.

"Hey I'm not Baird ok! I'm doing my best!" I shot back as I managed to shut the conveyor belt down. But he was still in the ray shield.

"A little help?" He asked as I groaned making me take aim. "Hey Wait what are you do-," He was cut off as I fired several rounds into the projector making him fall off the belt. I walk down the stairs as Kenobi dusted himself off.

"A little warning would've been nice". He said to me.

"I could've let you just hang there y'know" I shrugged. "C'mon, elevator's this way". I said leading them to the outside, as we reached the said elevator I hit the button as the lift began to ascend. As it did Satine struck up a conversation.

"For a man sworn to peace, you take unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others". Satine says.

"For a woman sworn to non-violence, you didn't seem concerned that I could've been killed back there!" Obi-wan argued.

"Oh for fuck's sake you two are like an old married couple! Oh wait, you could be!" I said making their glares directed at me. Yea Baird's attitude has rubbed off on me. "How about you two save the lover's quarrel for when we aren't hunted by Death Watch ok?"

"We are not-," "Ok great let's get going". I said as I cut them off and the elevator had reached the surface. There was a Guard standing there but as he turned around he was met with the butt of my Lancer and knocked out in one hit. "I don't think we came through this way". I pointed out as we were practically in the middle of a Death Watch camp. The occupants had discovered us and began to open fire on us as well as destroying the horse we came in on.

"Well no turning back. We stand and fight…or for you two just stand". I smirked at them behind my helmet making them glare at me as I fired my lancer into any unfortunate bastard who dared to try and go against my lancer. One tried to charge at me but I put him down as the bullets tore through the unarmoured parts of his armour. I was restraining on using my chainsaw on humans, I only do it on those who truly deserve it. One tried the same thing but I delivered a swift punch to the face as he fell to the ground, I stowed my lancer and picked him up. "Yea, you'll do". I muttered as I used him as a meat shield as he took all the shots as I picked up his blaster and used it on his allies who tried their luck but they were gunned down like the rest of them. I then shoved the meat shield away and put one in his head dropping him and chucking away his blaster and pulled my Lancer back out.

I then glance at Obi-wan and Satine who seemed to be slightly disturbed at my carnage count.

"Be glad I'm not using my bayonet, otherwise it would be a lot worse". I stated to them, blaster bolts cauterise the wound they make, bullets? Not so much as they make their targets bleed. I then look to our left as we see the apparent leader of Death Watch walk up to us a he executes one of his wounded troops. He stops and then takes off the helmet revealing it to be Vizsla himself.

"Governor?!" Satine says in shock.

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi. Now that woman tarnishes the very name of Mandalorian". He says as he then looks at me. "Then there's you General Terra, what I witnessed was a true warrior in battle, you would be a fine Mandalorian and even better Death Watch". He says proudly.

"Funny thing is there's a huge difference between you and me mate". I said to him making him raise a brow. "I fight for the people…you? You fight to try and honor the Mandalorian name…and failing". I said getting under his skin.

"Fighting for the people makes you weak, you have to understand that the strong rule over the weak". He said making me growl.

"You just made top 10 on my Shit-list asshole". I growled as he then tossed Obi-wan his Lightsaber.

"Defend her if you will". He said to him as Kenobi ignited his weapon and struck his signature pose. Vizsla then took the Dark Sabre off his back and the Black blade was ignited. "This Lightsaber was stolen from your Jedi temple during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then many Jedi have fallen upon its blade. Prepare to join them!"

"We'll do this together". I said to the Jedi as I Revved my Chainsaw showing that I wasn't going to sit it out. Obi-wan and Vizsla clashed blades as they struck and deflected blow after blow they gave each other. Obi-wan then knocks the Sabre of his hands making a mockery of Vizsla does a flurry of punches and kicks sending Obi-wan back giving him a chance to grab his weapon again.

"My turn!" I roar as my Saw and his Sabre clashed blades creating sparks everywhere as we were both determined to cut each other to pieces.

However the stalemate resulted in both of us to back off a few steps, but he took it as an opening and slashed my chest and kicked my helmet off. With a prideful smirk he stood tall thinking he beat me. "Is that it?" I say as I stood up showing my face to everyone present and seeing my young face as well as some scars. I then pick up my helmet and pick up my Lancer, he then noticed my weapon and armour haven't been damaged.

"How!?" He asked.

"Cortosis mother fucker. One of the few things that can stop a Lightsaber. Just as good as Beskar I think". I smirked as I put my helmet back on. Obi-wan then stands up next to me seeing as he was ready again. But knowing Vizsla he can't take on a Jedi and an Onyx Gold at the same time.

"Warriors finish them!" He says to his troops as they fire their Jetpack rockets at us but we easily dodged them I then looked to see that they were the homing kind.

"Shaft now!" I called to Satine and Obi-wan as we ran for the shaft and jumped down it as the rockets tailing us exploded at the top of the shaft leaving us unharmed. I looked up and then back at the two of them.

"Well, I'd say we did a very good job now huh?" I smiled under my helmet.

* * *

The next day back on Mandalore and we were heading to the Duchess personal transport to Corascant. I noticed Anakin, Rex, Cody, R2 and several Clones waiting nearby. Speaking of which the Duchess has also asked if I could spare a few Gears to help with the escort, despite my brutality she had seen she was still willing to help and work with me despite being horrified of how tame I could be fighting. As long as it isn't pointed in her direction.

"But If Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of knowing how wide spread the Death Watch movement really is". Tal Merrik stated to Satine.

"It's obvious that the separatists are supporting the Death Watch". Obi-wan pointed out

"I disagree, I thought you I wanted to stay out of this conflict". Satine replied.

"Given the current situation, I'm afraid that might not be possible". Obi-wan tells her gravely.

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be part of this war. At least General Terra does". She says to him angrily as she storms off as Kenobi looks at me.

"She's right you know". I simply reply as Anakin and the others walk up to us.

"Reporting as escort duty General". Anakin says standing at attention. He then notices me with my helmet off.

"Keep staring you may go blind mate". I smirk.

"Oh, Anakin am I glad to see you". Obi-wan sighs in what seems to be in relief.

"You sound tired". He asks.

"The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit". Obi-wan answers. I then notice 6 Gears walk up to me being my Onyx Guards as well as none other than Jeremiah Keegan, in his Onyx armour with some added extras such as some green padding which resembled his Hive buster self.

"Got room for the Onyx sir?" He asks.

"Keegan, mate no need to be so formal around me". I smile as he does as well as he pulls me in for a hug and a chuckle. I then turn to the Republic memebers present. "I'm sure you're aware of both Skywalker and Kenobi?" I ask him and he nods. "Anakin, Obi-wan this is Staff Sargent Jeremiah Keegan, Veteran Onyx Guard and the one who helped me train the first wave of Onyx and Gold Gears. And quite the Father Figure". I said Keegan smiled at me at that last bit.

"Please to meet you Staff Sargent. Pleasure to be working with you". Obi-wan and Anakin shook his hand.

"The Pleasure's all mine". Keegan responds. "Now how about we all step on board and get all cosy shall we?" He says as we all hop on board the ship as the ramp behind us closes. And I know we're more than ready for what will be thrown at us.

* * *

 **Well now, I do hope the wait was worth it for you all. Now I'd like to point out that the events in Gears 4 and 5 won't happen for a while...however the weapons that come from them will be met a bit earlier than normal due to the technological advancement that was space travel and bolstered numbers. Now we all know what's coming next in the Star Wars time line but with Keegan and several Onyx on board, the CIS is in for a bad day huh?**

 **So I hope you lot enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section below, a bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	7. Act 2: Chapter 2 Worst voyage ever

**Hey there Gears! And welcome back to COG of the Clone Wars!**

 **Now I have no excuse for why I"m a day late but Monster Hunter World: Iceborne got me distracted so I have no excuse like I said. Anyway I hope you guys do enjoy the newest chapter here and I do apologise for being late for the upload, guess this was bound to happen sooner or later huh?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 2-Chapter 2: Worst voyage…ever**

As we're on our way to Corascant Obi-wan, Anakin and I were addressing the troops on their instructions for the duration of this trip.

"Y'know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the senate". Obi-wan stated as Anakin began to speak.

"The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp". He added in. "R2, use your scanners to probe any suspicious droid activity". Anakin said to his droid as R2 beeps in response saying yes.

"I want you boys and girls go with them, if there's anything that brings harm to you or anyone here, put it down". Keegan ordered as the Onyx Guards replied with 'yes sir'. He looks back to me. "Anything I'm missing General?"

"Couldn't've said it better myself Keegan". I answered as both Clone and Gear personal began to spread out through the cargo bay. A beeping had brought our attention to Oni-wan as he got a call on his comlink saying that the Duchess requests our presence. I gestured Keegan to follow me to at least meet the person they were helping to Guard, we all entered the elevator and began to make our way up. Anakin begins to grin as he speaks up.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands".

"Yes I know". Obi-wan stiffly nods back.

"Then why-," "General, Keegan with our course being Corascant, would you be willing to represent the Coalition before the Republic senate?" Obi-wan said changing the topic. I sigh before responding. I'm sure the Republic senate would more than likely want me to join them, which by the way ain't happening due to the Republic being so corrupt.

"This was bound to come up sooner or later, very well. I'll speak before the Senate however I will need my representative if that's going to be the case". I answered.

"Who is it?" Anakin asked me which made me smirk under my helmet.

"You'll find out" I answered as the doors opened for us and we had made our way to where the Duchess was who was discussing the political views of warfare which I unfortunately have little grasp about, unlike Anya who has way more experience than I do when it comes to crap like this.

I should really see how she and Marcus are doing these days.

"And yet some might say that the strongest defence is a swift and decisive offence". Obi-wan said getting everyone's attention while Satine gives him a look.

"Oh here we go". I muttered.

"Sir?" Keegan asked in a whisper.

"Just watch". I answered simply as they will make my point.

"You are quite the General now, aren't you Master Kenobi". The Duchess asks him as the said Jedi give a small bow in response before speaking.

"Forgive me for interrupting your highness. I meant no disrespect". Satine stares at him in disbelief.

"Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-wan Kenobi?" She really just threw some sass at him didn't she? The said senators look at him wondering what he might say but if we're being honest Obi-wan wouldn't really give a shit since he's the master of trolling if I remember correctly. I glanced at Keegan and he was very amused at the shit show that's taking place before him.

"Your highness is too kind". Obi-wan says slowly, eyeing her.

"You're right I am". Satine says.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker". Obi-wan says changing the subject a little.

"You're servant my lady". Anakin says stepping forward and bowing in respect.

"Duchess". I say getting her attention.

"Forgive my tangent, General". She apologised as I merely held my hand up.

"No worries Duchess. No need to do so". I reply.

"Senators, may I introduce General Terra, leader of the Coalition of Ordered Governments". Satine introduced as the senators got a good look at my Black and Gold armour as well as the mean looking weaponry I held on me.

"It's a pleasure Duchess, Senators. Allow me I introduce one of my most trusted Onyx Guards, Sargent Jeramiah Keegan". I said aloud as Keegan stepped forward.

"We'll make sure that you arrive on Corascant in one piece and unharmed Duchess". He said with a bow of his own to show respect like everyone else. "I hope you aren't having too much trouble with your Jedi escorts". He said as he looked at Anakin and Obi-wan as the two of them glared at him but didn't have much of an effect on Keegan.

"No, Sargent. No trouble at all". Satine said as she looked back at a certain Jedi in particular. "I remember a time where the Jedi were not Generals, but peace keepers".

"We are protectors your highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for Peace". Anakin stated which Keegan scoffed at getting the Jedi's attention. "Care to share something Sargent?" Keegan looked at me and I shrugged showing that I didn't care whatsoever.

"You say you fight for peace, but how many people have to be dragged into the war to not suffer?" He asked them.

"If more worlds stand up for themselves this war would've been over long ago". Obi-Wan. Bad choice of words Kenobi.

"And if they can't what then? In the end they end up choosing a side and will eventually be involved a war they didn't want to be a part of in the first place". Keegan argued. "If the people don't have a voice, how can they voice their opinion if they're involved in fighting a war?

"It's not our fault, Dooku is a Sith lord that needs to be taken down. He's the one who you who you should be angry at". Anakin said adding his piece.

"Jedi, Sith… it doesn't matter. The point is you make lots of promises and fail to keep them, no wonder you're hated in the galaxy, because I finally understand why". I put a hand on Keegan's shoulder telling him to go and cool off before he says anything he might regret. Just to be safe. The Onyx walks out of the room as the door closes behind him, I then look at the Jedi.

"Keegan has lost a lot of friends in the last war we were in, and he was powerless to do anything about it. Best not to get on his bad side". I stated to everyone why I let him speak his piece, pretty much saying that they aren't the only ones having a hard time.

* * *

Just when you think that Obi-wan and Satine stop arguing, they're at each other's throats literally 30 seconds later. Honestly it's quite entertaining, I mean I wish Keegan was here to see the shit show that is unravelling before me but it was best if he didn't say something he'll regret later.

"So…enjoying the show Anakin?" I ask the Jedi who was next to me as we were leaning on the wall watching the entertainment.

"Oh I'm quite contempt General. Quite contempt indeed". He smirked as I did so under my helmet. "Come to think of it, this is more heated than the ones they had back on Mandalore". I observe.

"A Republic military presence is the only sure way to protect against the Separatists". Obi-wan reasoned.

"Even extremists can be reasoned with". Satine countered.

"Perhaps if one could be heard of the sound of clanking of their battle droids!" Obi-wan said getting in her face.

"Ha, sarcasm of a soldier!" She stated as she got in his face as well.

"The delusions of a dreamer". As the two got closer together they glared at each other's souls that would kill a normal person, but it merely brought things to a stand-off. I merely walked up to them and broke it up.

"Ok, both of you are you are right in their own way but both of you need to seriously chill the fuck out. If you plan on being on the same side of the matter. Aim your frustrations at the enemy not each other. No need to embarrass yourselves in front of each other. Ok?" I said to them, and when they looked at me all they saw was the blue eyes of my helmet pretty much breaking up a pair of children bickering over the smallest things.

"Hear, hear, now. Let us put politics aside until after dinner". Senator Taa exclaims, trying to move the conversation along. I mean I guess he'd also want to get something in his gob as well.

"FINE!" the two of them said angrily as Satine shoved Obi-wan away as she left the room. I could see Anakin smirking in amusement at his master who was anything but amused at the moment. But he couldn't see the shit eating grin I had under my helmet so that I could get away with.

* * *

I made my way back down to the cargo bay and was met with Keegan and an Onyx guard.

"Something wrong Keegan?" I ask him.

"Yea, the men have been reporting noises all around the area but nothing concrete has come up. I also lost contact with one of my men sir". He explained.

"Who's missing?"

"Joseph, he was supposed to check in half an hour ago". Keegan answered. I then notice R2, Cody and Rex Walk up to us.

"General Terra, General Skywalker's droid is acting strange, and we've got no idea what's going on". Rex pointed out. I walk over and kneel in front of R2.

"Calm down little fella, what did you see?" I asked as I put my hand on his head, he began beeping whirring in response to my question.

"A monster. With red eyes?" I repeated and R2's head spun around a full 360 and beeping yes. I heard the doors open behind me and notice Anakin had just arrived.

"Alright men what's the problem? I missing dinner". He joked.

"In a nutshell, we lost contact with an Onyx half-an hour ago and R2 is scared outta his wits, says a monster with red eyes spooked him". I explained.

"There's no sign of Redeye or Mixer either". Cody adds in.

"Ok so we're two Clones and a Gear down. We need to make sure nothing gets out of this cargo bay". I explained as they all agreed with me as we followed R2 who had his scanners look for anything abnormal as I had my Lancer in hand knowing what's going on and made sure I was ready. As we continued on we found a shipping box with the contents missing.

"Well now…that explains a lot doesn't it?" I asked aloud.

"You're right. Alright men fan into separate squads I'll contact Obi-wan". Anakin replied as everyone fans out as I go with Keegan and the Onyx, we searched through the corridors of crates and boxes with our flashlights and helmets to light the way. We heard noises pretty much all around us until I was tapped on the shoulder by Keegan as he pointed in front of us.

"Joseph where the hell have you been?" Keegan says as he was about to walk up to him I stop him.

"Take a better look Keegan". I say to him as I shine my flashlight behind the Onyx and saw it was the assassin probe. The thing then tosses Joseph's body at us as it fall on top of us. It starts crawling to us but it was stopped by all 3 of us firing our Lancers into the thing, with the combined effort of having 3 assault rifles tearing it apart it had fallen over dead with the red eye on it going out.

We all had gotten up but I revved my chainsaw and sawed it on top before stopping halfway through and pulling my Bayonet out of it before looking at my Gears.

"Just to be safe". I stated as I then looked at the fallen Onyx. "We'll be sure Joseph is shipped home to his family, right now we need make sure there are no more of these things, let's move". I ordered as we raced to the sound of blaster fire going on in another section of the cargo bay. As we got there several mini spiders began crawling towards Anakin and the clones. I unclip a grenade from my belt and then begin spinning it.

"Guys get back!" I called to them as they saw what I was about to do. "Throwing shock!" I called as the grenade landed in the middle of the spiders before detonating and killing all of them that came within the radius of the lingering blast. When all of the spiders were destroyed we all gathered round. "You fellas alright?"

"We're alright. Good work buddy". Anakin says to his droid who beeps happily.

"Assassin probes? How did that monster end up in the hold?" Rex asked.

"Let's find out shall we?" Keegan said. "Hank". Out of nowhere a Jackbot appeared shocking all Republic members. "Be a pal and see what you can get from this thing". He said to the bot who beeped a few times before plugging its arm into the droid.

"Where did that come from?" Cody asked.

"Jackbots are issued with a cloaking device to stay out of the line of fire and provide support with communication, door ripping the works. Each squad is issued with one". I explained to them. Hank then unplugged from the droid and showed command orders in the droid's processor, however due to the fighting it was damaged. But there was one thing I found among the coding.

"Well, well. Looks one of our senators is a rat. Question is…who is it?" I pointed out.

* * *

As we enter the dining room to break the news to Obi-wan the room was cleaning up as there were tiny droid littering the floor all dead.

"We found out one of the senators is a traitor". I explain.

"I sense it too". Obi-wan added a she then turned his head and we saw what was getting his attention. "It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive. I have an idea how to expose the turncoat. Return to the hull of the ship and destroy the last assassin droids. I will find out which one of the senators is a traitor". Anakin nods and walks out of the room.

Obi-wan uses the force to lift the little spider off the ground and trap it in a dessert tray.

"I like the way you think Kenobi". I smirk under my helmet as he does so back.

* * *

Oni-wan and I had returned to the dining room with the said Jedi holding the "Dessert in his hand as he covered it with a cloth, which had gotten Senator Taa's attention.

"Ah, dessert excellent!" He says gleefully.

"You're certain senator?" I ask with a grin as Kenobi revealed the contents scaring the poor man.

"On second thought, it wouldn't agree with me". He said as Obi-wan went around the table seeing as who the spider would attack, all but the one who programmed it. We walked around the table as it tried to attack everyone but Obi-wan held the glass tray steady. However as we go to senator Merrik it seemed to calm down.

"Well, seems all the puzzle pieces have fallen into place". I say aloud.

"Really Generals. You're quite clever". Merrik says as he smacks the tray out of Obi-wan's hands, the little spider then gets hit with a pan, I try to hit it with my snub but it was small and fast that it made it difficult. It then scuttles over and electrocutes the protocol droid present. I then goes for one of the senators but Obi-wan slices it with his Lightsaber. But as we were distracted Merrik had already got the Duchess as a hostage.

"Kenobi the Duchess!" I call to him as we race out of the room.

" _General! We got B2's boarding the ship!"_ I hear Keegan through the coms and the sound of gunfire from both sides.

"Keegan hold them off with the clones and meet up with me ASAP". I called back as we raced towards where the Duchess might be. "Obi-wan meet up with Anakin I'll find another way". I say to him as I run off in a different direction going straight for the Duchess.

I ran around a corner and was met with blaster fire from several Super Battle Droids. But before I could swap weapons they were electrocuted before falling over and exploding, revealing Keegan to be the one responsible.

"I got the rest of Onyx holding the main force back. Figured you'd need a little hand in hunting the traitor". He said as he reloaded his lancer. He then joined me in a run as we raced to where Satine would be.

"Turns out Merrik was the traitor". I say to him.

"Figured a Mandalorian senator would use this as an opportunity to try and get close to the Duchess and take her out". Keegan scoffed. "Oldest trick in the book". We heard the sound of speaking as we neared a corner and took cover at the corner.

"Alright, if you said the word I would've left the Jedi Order". I heard the voice of Obi-wan as peeked over to see the Duchess still held hostage by Merrik with Obi-wan present. I held a finger to my mouth indicting to be quiet as we moved up slowly.

"That is touching, it truly is but we really must be going". Merrik said sarcastically.

"You have the romantic soul of a slug Merrik. And slugs are often tromped upon!" Satine stated as she stomped on his foot and managed to take the blaster out of his hands aim it at him.

"Interesting turnabout, but even if I don't deliver the Duchess to the Separatists I still win". Merrik says as he waved around the detonator. "The Second I'm away I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits".

"I will not allow that". Satine says as she struggles to hold the blaster in her hands.

"What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear". Merrik laughs as he turns to Obi-wan. "And you Kenobi. You're no stranger to violence, you'll be hailed as a hero to everyone on this ship". He says as he looks at Satine. "Almost everyone". He then began testing them as I motioned for Keegan to make the kill.

"Come on then, who will strike me first and band themselves a cold blooded killer?"

"Coming from the Cold blooded killer himself". Merrik turned around and was shot by several rounds from Keegan's lancer before falling on his knees and I snatched the detonator out of his hands as he fell over dead. I looked over to see Obi-wan was relived-

"Keegan". He said lowly.

"Kenobi, he was willing to blow us all to bits. If it meant putting him down to save the ship…well. You know the rest". He motioned towards the dead senator. We then heard running towards us as I saw it was Anakin and Rex, they saw the bloody mess that was Merrik and saw Keegan's lancer had a smoking barrel putting two and two together. I then noticed Satine and Obi-wan made eye contact with each other after revealing their secret to each other before going their own ways.

I merely shook my head and sighed that the fact they wanted to be together deep down but couldn't. Must suck huh?

* * *

 **Well now that that's outta the way I do apologise for being late and I'll make sure something like this doesn't become a thing, anyway I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope the delay wasn't too bad. Be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
